The Denali Sisters
by kacci09OCD
Summary: My back story of Tanya, Kate, and Irina. I wanted to create where they came from and how they met the Cullens and how they mesh with their story. Same dialoge in the Twilight Saga. I am doing this for fun! Please REVIEW! it gives me confidence, lol!
1. A Beginning And An End

CHAPTER 1

In the mid-1400's, Tanya, Kate, and Irina's mother was turned into a vampire.

Eve is her name. She is in her mid-twenties and has straight blonde hair. Her husband died of alcohol poisoning when their children were infants. As she was out at night bringing water in from the well, a monstrous man attacked Eve and pierced her throat with his teeth. Three nights she was taken to a dark place and was in fire. She worried about her children and was happy they were left with her maid. At least they will be in safe hands after she is dead. But she didn't die, she became a monster as the one who has done this to her. She never saw the man after she recovered from the pain. And she found her way home, but on the way killed and sucked the blood from four random people in the streets of the night. She had no control over the burn in her throat and the muscles that reacted spontaneously. But she felt so much better and the itch in my throat eased.

She was a newborn with 3 beautiful children. The children were around the age of six and Eve is a single parent. So when she is thirsty, she had to leave the children with their maid, Mary. Nobody knew that she was a vampire, nobody but herself and of course, her victims. After years of practice, she could be with her children and not be tempted to kill them.

By that time, Tanya, Kate, and Irina were eighteen and finally women.

Tanya grew to be beautiful and intelligent, and knew how to get all of the boys. Her soft, strawberry blonde hair was medium length and hung in curls. Kate became another beautiful woman. With long, straight corn silk, blonde hair. She was sweet, but if you said thing that would anger her, she would snap at you, so fiercely that it would shock you in surprise. Irina is the youngest, yet she has a set mind, and could be a very hard to crack. It takes her a lot to persuade her. She too, has blonde hair, but was paler than her older sisters and the shortest that was cut a little above her chin. They started to notice that their mother was different from their old maid, Mary and the rest of the women in town. They noticed her cold, icy and pale skin, her bright red eyes, and the way she never went into the sunlight. They wanted to know the reason behind her unnatural features and qualities.

Eve felt it was time that her own biological daughters knew her truthfully. Eve sent Mary home for the night, and brought all three girls down into the cellar—underground the house, where no sound can escape from. It was cold and damp. The walls and floors are stone; there are no windows since its underground. Eve brought her clueless daughters down her for a reason.

The three human girls stood there, looking around curiously, and watched their mother shut the large wooden door and placed a long and thick piece of lumber across the door to lock them all in the cellar.

"What's going on, mother?" Tanya, the oldest asked.

Eve slowly turned around to face her daughters, going through how to start with her explaining. She never had to explain her horrible truth. So, she flat out said, "I'm a vampire."

"What?" Irina asked behind Kate, "What is a vampire?" Her ice blue, eyes tight.

"A vampire is a monster…that feeds only on human blood." Eve answered slowly continuing forward toward the girls.

"That's not possible. You don't look like a monster. You're the most beautiful woman in all of Russia." Kate imposed.

Eve got arm length to the first daughter, Tanya, "That's what a vampire is…a beautiful creature that attracts their prey." She reached out for Tanya's hand.

Tanya cringed away from Eve's touch.

Eve's frozen heart shattered. "I wanted you to know that…I would never hurt you three. I love you all dearly."

"So why did you bring us down here, in the old cellar, that's underground…?" Kate began to ask, but her voice faltered at the end because she already realized the answer to her obvious question. She just found out that her mother is a blood sucking monster, and all noises are sealed down here.

The other two caught on as well. "No!" Tanya screamed.

"It's no use to scream, children. No one can hear you outside." Eve explained quietly as the girls continued to scream.

Eve tried to think this through. She just wanted to tell them, but now they're afraid of her. They'd never want to see her ever again and want Eve dead. Maybe if they were vampires, they'd see her point of view. But she was scared that she would kill her own daughters. Eve thought this for five seconds, and during that time, Tanya had snuck past Eve and tried to lift the lumber from the door.

Eve ran too quickly for human eyes and grabbed Tanya by her torso and sank her white, sharp teeth into Tanya's shoulder.

Tanya screamed in pain and shock. Her sisters clutched each other near the back of the room and screamed Tanya's name in horror. The scream rang of betrayal at their mother.

Eve made sure her venom was in Tanya's system and regretfully pulled away from her daughter. The blood and venom dripped from Eve's mouth and teeth as she turned her bloodlust, red eyes on Kate and Irina. Like a cobra strike, Eve was across the cellar and had both of the girls in her powerful arms.

Irina struggled and tried her best to get free of the demon that once was her mother. But her mind was cleared and filled with pain and anger when there was a sharp incision in the back of her neck. Her neck was on fire and suddenly she was on the cement ground. Irina screamed and writhed, trying to put the flames out.

Kate was bitten under her jaw in her neck too.

Eve had to get out of the cellar with the blood being gushed out of her young daughters, now. She ran back across the cellar, holding her breath, to hop over Tanya's twitching body in front of the door. When Eve was out the door, she locked the wooden door and locked it from the outside so Tanya, Irina and Kate couldn't get out. If they could.

Outside the house, no sound was heard in the night. But inside the house upstairs, their screams of pain are heard faintly. Mary cannot come back in our house for the next couple of weeks, maybe months. The girls will be too dangerous, and Eve would not let anything happen to the innocent Mary.

The third day came, and Eve fluttered down the stairs with a lit candle and unlocked the cellar door. Eve creaked open the wooden door and peaked into the dark room. Her eyes worked in the shadows and dark areas, so she noticed immediately the three figures leaning against the far wall.

A hiss broke out and two joined with the first one.

Eve walked in and shut the door behind her. Her candle flame lit the dark little room. The flame danced and flickered on the three beautiful women across from her. All three of them stood as goddesses looking like triplets, matching with blonde hair, white skin, and brilliant bright red eyes, staring back at Eve.

The transformation was complete and was a success.

But they look angry—beyond angry—the goddesses are pissed. The worst part of it is that they are pissed at me, Eve thought to herself.

"What have you done?!" Kate yelled in a more gorgeous voice than three days ago when she was human.

"You didn't believe that I would hurt you. I wanted you three to know my perspective. But this is perfect now! Don't you see? We all can live happily ever after, forever and ever as a family." Eve started, smiling warmly, still happy that her daughters lived.

Irina shook her head, her short, pale and silvery hair shaking with it. "We're monsters."

"No you're not."

"I can feel it, Eve." Tanya added, "My throat hurts, I think I'm…_thirsty._"

Eve flinched. That was the first time Tanya called her by her name, and not "mother".

"It's too late to hate what we are." Kate said calmer than before, and she turned her new eyes on Eve, "What do we do?"

Eve licked her lips, "We hunt."

Eve showed the three newborn vampires how to hunt for their prey, the humans. The girls caught five humans to themselves. Eve was impressed by their skills.

They settled inside now in the living room of their small home. All three girls on the couch and Eve on the wooden chair.

"I was thinking what you said earlier, mother. You know, about how this could work out and we could be a happy family again, as if nothing happened?" Tanya started.

Eve brightened at the sound of Tanya calling her "mother" again. "Yes, what about it?"

"I think I could deal with this. But it would take some getting used to. It's not like a person could start eating people over night."

Eve smiled, "It's been three days."

All four girls laughed together.

Eve sobered, "Do you all know your new qualities? The extra strength, the speed, the hard and cold skin, your eye color, and most importantly stay out of the sunlight when you're around humans."

"Why?" Irina asked.

"We sparkle. When the sun touches our skin, it's like diamonds, and it attracts your prey. But it's not smart. Because the humans would think you're a witch or something and try to kill you. I know it seems unlikely that a _human _could kill you, but just keep it a secret. We cannot let humans know what we are. Understand?" Eve pointed to Irina.

All three nodded.

Tanya, Kate and Irina learned quickly. They were able to control their actions around humans. So Mary could come back to help around the house. When Mary did come around, Eve noticed the tightening muscles in her daughter's bodies. But Mary seems different. Eve could smell the difference in her blood stream. Eventually, they found out that Mary has the flu, a dangerous and deathly one. Eve sent her home.

A few weeks passed and Eve walked over to Mary's cottage during the night, right after the sun was gone. Mary was worse, and already looked dead. Mary's son was two years old and walked around the small cottage. He had black hair like Mary and had big green eyes. Eve adored the little boy. While visiting with Mary, Eve was unaware of Mary's quietness.

Eve turned to Mary's still body and touched her throat where a large vein pulsed. Well, where it used to.

Mary is dead.

Eve cannot be here, she would be blamed. It wouldn't be surprising; Eve was already killing more innocent people around this town. As she was about to run out into the night, she remembered Mary's son, Lucas. Eve snatched up the toddler in her cold hands and ran faster than ever. She clutched the child to her chest with one hand, while the other hand held up her long dress as she ran.

Inside her own home, she was safe for now. She set the little boy down and locked the door. It's quiet throughout the house. Kate, Irina and Tanya are out for a while, maybe a couple of days.

The little boy, Lucas begins to cry. He wants his momma. Now that Eve has the child in her possession, she realized that she would have to watch over Luke and raise him. That was easy, but the difficult part is providing food for him and making sure he's safe from her.

Eve has heard of the immortal children on another part of the world. Maybe that is what would make this easier for Eve and the child. That way, he could eat the like the rest of us and we wouldn't have to worry. Plus, he would forever be a toddler and I could adopt him and he could be my child.

Eve was over by Luke in a second and picked him up. She took him downstairs to the cellar like she did with her daughters. As soon as Eve shut the door, she bit his neck without hesitation.

The boy's scream was heartbreaking, but she had to do it. She wanted this for herself and for Luke. Eve was pretty sure Mary would want this too, only in a different way.

CHAPTER 2

Tanya and Kate were running, scavenging for human scent along shadows of towns and villages. Once the human was near, they would snatch them up and carry them into darkness with them. Killing and sucking the life from them.

After a few bodies were drained, Tanya felt full, yet disgusted. "I hate this!"

Kate looked up from the lifeless body she finished up, "What?"

"I don't like to kill these people; they have families, futures, goals, lives!" Tanya ranted on. "I wish there was some way to survive, and still leave humans alone, you know?"

"Ha! That's impossible! We can't starve ourselves, we'll die from weakness." Kate said wiping the blood off her perfect mouth. "We have to live on these humans. It's how we were created."

"No, that how we were brought up from mother." Tanya began to walk back in the direction to home. "There could be an alternative."

"Okay, sure, what would that be? Huh?" Kate taunted.

Irina was close by, Tanya and Kate can hear her quiet footsteps yards away. And then she was right beside Kate in a moment. "Hi. Did you get enough?"

Tanya understood right away, "Yes. I'm practically full."

Irina looked distantly forward in a haze of her thoughts. "I heard what you were saying about how you wanted another way to hunt."

"Yes, I think it would be suitable. Why do you bring it up? Do you have a suggestion?" Tanya asked eagerly.

Irina looked unsure, "Well yes, but it tastes different, nasty. Very bland compared to the humans."

"Try me." Tanya stared at Irina undoubtedly.

Irina bit her lower lip, "Animals."

"Gross!" Kate protested.

Tanya's eyes scrunched at Kate, "How can you judge, when you haven't even tried the blood of animals?"

"Irina just said that it was bland compared to the sweet taste of humans. I don't like bland, tasteless things."

The three continued to walk slowly through the forests quietly. All three of them, thinking this through as the black night swallowed them.

Tanya was all for it and wanted to give this a try. Maybe there was hope for them to leave the humans alone. Maybe they could survive and not be monsters. I mean humans eat animals too, just not their blood.

Kate felt it was disgusting. She absolutely did not want to do this and wanted to stick to their human blood. She was content. But she did like how Tanya wanted their life style to be. No longer being monsters and living like a regular person.

Irina still wasn't sure yet. But whatever her older sisters want, she'll have to go with it. Irina wanted both choices. She wants to feed on humans, but she also wanted to be normal and no a creature.

"I'm trying the animals. I don't care what you guys want, I'm doing what I want." Tanya said sternly to her sisters. She began to run in a direction from the other two.

"Tanya, wait!" Irina called and ran to catch up. "I want to too. I will try to do this with you." She stopped Tanya.

Tanya's eyebrow went up and she stared silently.

"I don't want you to grow distant from us. We need to stay as a family." Irina grabbed Tanya's hands in hers.

Tanya looked down to their hands and then back up to Irina's red eyes. "But what about Kate? She doesn't want to do this."

Irina looked back to Kate, who was standing where they left her. "Please, Kate?" Irina let go of Tanya's hands and ran back over to Kate, "Please? Just try, that's all I ask. Please!?"

Kate tried to ignore her little sister's pleas, but she cracked, "Fine! I'll try it! Let's go, then." She started walking towards Tanya.

Irina and Tanya smiled to Kate.

All three spotted a clan of tigers. Drinking the blood of this large cat wasn't bland like Irina had said, Tanya thought as she sucked on the tiger's neck, it just tastes different.

After they were finished, Tanya looked to her sisters. "Well, can you deal with this, because I can?" She watched the grimaces on their beautiful faces.

Kate stared down at the dead tiger at her feet, "I don't know yet. But if you do it, then I have no choice." She mumbled her expression in a frown.

"I guess I could live with it. You're the oldest Tanya, you should know best." Irina insisted.

Tanya nodded.

CHAPTER 3

Lucas is a full vampire and he is thirsty.

Eve takes him out, holding onto his little hand in hers. They walked through the night and Lucas kept hissing because of the burn in his throat. Most newborn vampires are always impatient with their thirst, but Lucas is a toddler, and it is much worse.

Eve had to hurry and catch a human in their own home while they slept and killed him for Lucas to drink; to put out his pain in his throat. Eve had to bring him to another village to feed on more humans. If she didn't, Lucas would have a hissy fit and go berserk! And Eve didn't want a strong newborn—even as a child—go wild on her.

After Lucas was full, Eve brought him home to rest and simmer down. She expected the girls to return home tonight and she didn't want them to see Lucas yet. So, Eve had him stay down in the cellar. She provided a few toys and a candle that lit the room faintly on the wall.

Just as Eve suspected, Tanya, Kate, and Irina can home that night before the sun shown over the horizon.

"Mother, we have good news!" Tanya announced as she entered through the front door.

Irina and Kate followed after.

Eve set down her book, "Oh, what's that?"

Tanya sat down next to Eve with a smile, "We are going to try a new type of blood for our diet."

Eve's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean, _a new type of blood_?"

"Animal blood." Irina answered before Tanya could.

Eve grimaced, "_Animal blood?_ Are you serious?" She looked to all of the girls.

Kate nodded with her arms folded, still ignorant about it.

Eve listened to their plan on doing this to not be monsters. But Eve couldn't picture herself surviving on animals. It seemed ridiculous to her. But she didn't interrupt or say anything negative to her enthusiastic oldest daughter, who really believed that they could do it, and still be more conspicuous.

But to humor her children, she tried it. And she hated it. Behind Tanya's back Eve and Lucas would cheat on their diet and hunt for humans when the girls were gone hunting for animals.

Two centuries passed, and Eve still hasn't spoken about Lucas as one of them. The girls and Lucas moved more south in Russia. The populations for both humans and animals were dropping and they needed to find a fresh supply. In the new area they relocated, they met another vampire. They became friends and Eve found a new place to hide Lucas from the girls.

But when Eve brought Lucas over to their new friend, Richard's home, he freaked out. Richard began speaking in Russian about the devil child and ran away for a long time.

Eve, still puzzled about Richard's unusual behavior, she had to hide Lucas in their extra room and have it locked all the time.

More days passed, and there was a pounding on Eve's door. Eve, Tanya, Kate, and Irina were sitting in the front room. They all looked at each other confused. Who would be at their door? Only Richard would come, but he had been gone for days. Before any of them could move, the door was bashed down and four people in dark robes with their hoods up rushed in and surrounded them in the small house.

Then three other black robes drifted in right after. They blocked the door, the only exit.

These figures were unfamiliar to the four of them. And yet, they seemed very powerful. They had to be vampires, because no human could be that fast or graceful.

The black figure in the middle pulled down his hood to reveal his identity, his eyes bright and red, his skin white and ashen, and his expression in a grim. Only three words he spoke:

"Where's the child?"

Those three words made Eve run to the back of the house and to the last locked door.

Eve left her three daughters with the black figures surrounding them. Tanya, Kate and Irina crouched in a defensive position guarding each other's back in a triangle, facing the black, robed vampires.

The middle vampire that had his hood down—who seemed to be the leader—spoke quietly, "Get her and the child."

The command was soft, but the reaction was a killing. Two of the four dark figures disappeared down the hall Eve left to. The two that left seemed to be the largest. The other two that were left were less than half the size of one of the girls. Kate felt that she could take them.

There were screams in the distance. Not just one scream the girls expected to be their mother's, but a young scream too.

Tanya, Kate and Irina both watched the hall as the screams became louder. The two dark figures appeared around the corner with Eve in one set of hands and a small person in the others.

Tanya, Kate and Irina gasped in shock. They've never seen this little boy, and yet he was living with them for a while. Who was he and why is he a vampire?

The two larger dark figures threw Eve and the infant vampire on the ground in front of the girls and the three darkest figures.

Eve clutched Lucas to her chest and stared up at the leader with frightful eyes. "Who are you people?" Eve's voice trembled.

The ashen man simply smiled, "I am Aro. These are my brothers, Marcus and Caius." He gestured to the hooded men behind him. "That is my guard, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri." He gestured to the dark figures that surrounded all of them. "We are the Volturi, and we hail from Volterra, Italy. We are the kings of our kind, the ones that you obey. We are the ones who make the laws and make sure you follow them."

Eve made no sound.

"What is your name?" The leader, Aro asked Eve.

"Eve."

"What a beautiful name, doesn't it mean to breathe or to live?" Aro asked.

Eve didn't know what Aro was speaking about, she was afraid of this man, and he's talking to her as if she were his old friend. "Yes."

Aro smiled darkly, "It's too bad that we're going to give you and your illegal and immortal child the exact opposite."

Tanya could believe what is happening. She is beyond shocked to find that there were rulers of her kind and still baffled that her own mother kept this secret for her and her sisters. But she was angry that they were going to kill her for this.

"No! Please!" Eve cried out.

Aro looked to the smallest dark figure on the wall to the left of him, "Jane."

The small one, Jane, took off her hood and revealed her cute and perfect features of a young person around the age of nine or eight. She had light brown hair and white skin, finished with red eyes. She bored her eyes on Eve with an angelic smile.

Eve and the infant in her arms were screaming and withering on the ground.

Tanya, Kate and Irina could do nothing but stare at the two in pain. They were terrified of the rest of the guard to attack them if they tried to help their mother. They had no feelings for the child.

"Stop." Aro commanded, and Jane looked away from Eve to him.

Eve stopped moving and sat up.

Aro nodded to the other small figure to the right of his.

Eve was now looking around as if she was in the dark and couldn't see. Her hands in front of her, "What's going on?" She demanded.

Aro tilted his head at Eve, "We took your seeing sense away from you. That way we could take the child away from you."

Eve made a grab for the child near her, but the largest figure already snatched it up and was in his grasp.

"No, don't!" Eve stood up, "Give me my sight back!" She demanded. Finally she looked around and stopped on Aro, her eyes back. "Don't hurt him."

"I'm sorry, Eve. But the law is set. You and the immortal child are now our prisoners. You have been ever since our witness told us about you." Aro informed them all.

"Who is your witness?" Eve challenged.

"Richard, will you come forward?" Aro said as if he were next to him.

Richard stepped from behind the other two at the door and stood next to Aro.

Eve's eyes turned ravenous on the betraying friend of hers. He ran to the Volturi right after Lucas was shown to him. He back stabbed Eve for the smallest reason. He was not a true friend. "How could you, Richard?" Eve whispered.

"That child is dangerous. And it should not be immortal." Richard explained plainly.

"Richard is right. Immortal children cannot be allowed to exist. They cannot be taught anything more, they will never learn to keep our secret." Aro stated.

"Enough of this talking, let's take care of this and go." One of the brothers of Aro hissed.

Aro nodded morosely, and then snapped his fingers.

That one snap made the two largest figures to pick up Eve and the immortal child from the floor and drag them outside in the darkness. There was a fire that was created by the others outside waiting.

Tanya, Kate and Irina began to follow after their screaming mother, but the two smallest guard of the Volturi stepped into their paths. Tanya was about to swipe then out of her way, when she remembered what they could do with just their minds, and she rocked back on her heels. The three walked to their front window and peered out to the fire.

Aro grabbed the immortal child that hissed and snarled in his hands, and then with a flick of his hands, snapped the child's neck. Eve screamed for the child as Aro simply tossed the dead vampire child in the flames.

Next, Aro sauntered toward Eve.

Eve moaned in pain, "No, no, no. Please, I didn't know!" She screamed again as Aro picked her body up and stared her into the eyes. Eve turned to the girls in the window with hopeless eyes as a goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Eve, but the rules are rules." That was the last thing Aro said to Eve before he threw her into the fire with her illegal creation.

"NO!" Tanya screamed in agony.

All three girls ran for the door and slipped past Jane and the other outside.

With hisses and snarls in their mouths, they approached Aro and the rest. But before they could say anything they were on the ground in pain and screaming. Jane had all of them under her power.

"STOP!" Kate had gotten out of her clenched teeth.

"Jane, please." Aro said.

The girls relaxed on the ground. The fire's smoke was a dark purple that smelled horrifying.

Tanya stood up with her sisters and glared at the Volturi.

"You're next." Aro informed the three sisters.

"What?! We didn't even know about this!" Irina protested.

"Liars!" The same brother shouted.

"No we're not! We've never seen that boy in our whole lives." Kate shouted back.

It's true; Tanya, Kate and Irina were completely oblivious the entire time. How long had the immortal child been living with them?

"One of you, touch the palm of my hand. I have the power to see every thought you have ever thought n your whole life. That will be the evidence of your telling."

Tanya stepped forward confidently and touched Aro's hand as she was told. Seconds passed by, and Aro finally stepped back.

Aro turned to the rest of his guard and brothers, "We leave, they're innocent."

The entire guard continued forward, but that one arrogant brother, "No, I want them to burn! They deserve to die! They're guilty by association!"

Aro turned back and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I feel like being merciful today. Just leave them be, Caius. If they start another immortal child, we'll find out, and then we can kill them." Aro looked to the girls, "Goodbye, ladies. I hope to meet you three beautiful women in the future."

The Volturi guard dissolved into the dark forests.

CHAPTER 4

Tanya, Kate and Irina had traveled the east of Russia. Mourning and depressed from their mother's death that occurred centuries ago. The girls are forever orphans. They kept to their diet of animal blood and discovered their reflection in a river that their eye color changed from bright, crimson red to a gold tint. Tanya trained her sisters to keep things conspicuous and try to blend in as humans. Their new eye color helped.

The girls became curious and crossed the body of water between Russia and the continent called North America. Swimming through the water was simple; showing up was the difficult part. The land they arrived on was called Alaska. There was very little civilization, so the girls stayed in this area that way local people would suspect why they don't age very often. The city is called Denali, and that is the place they will reside.

The wildlife that Denali provided was great, full of wolves, polar bears, grizzly bears, foxes, and moose.

The house they lived in was a large and wooden cabin, made of logs of trees. The inside is two levels of floors. Down stairs is the living room, and kitchen. Upstairs is the girls bedrooms for privacy. In the living room had a large fire place, they kept a fire going most of the time when they're home. They didn't need the fire, although it was below zero degrees of weather outside. They couldn't feel the cold anyway. It was just another human charade.

"I'm going out." Tanya announced putting her green parka around her shoulders.

Kate looked up from the couch where she read a paper of the local news, "Where to? We just fed a few days ago. You can't be hungry again."

"I know. I'm going to a local bar or somewhere with people. I have to meet more people other than you two! Maybe find a boy that is handsome to spend the night with." Tanya thought about leaving with the powerless man that is under her spell to receive pleasure from him.

Kate stood up, "What?" She stood in front of the door, and added in a whisper, "Can you do that?"

Tanya shrugged, "I don't really care, and I haven't made love in my entire life. Maybe I should try tonight." She tried prying Kate off the door.

"Are you going to drink his blood?"

"No!" Tanya tugged harder on her sister's arm.

"What if you kill him during your pleasure seeking mission?" Kate asked skeptically.

Tanya let go of Kate's arm and shrugged carelessly, "Whoops."

Kate folded her arms across her chest. "We just found this fantastic place and you want to ruin it by killing more humans for a different reason than sucking their blood?"

Tanya sighed, "Do you want to come along, Kate?"

"I'll grab my coat." Kate ran for the coat rack by the hall.

Tanya shook her head and giggled. She called for Irina and asked if she wanted to come out with them too. But Irina refused.

So Tanya and Kate found a small tavern down by the town square. It was filled with men from in their thirties to their sixties years of age, all of them husky men that belonged as hunters and alcoholics. They eyed the girls up and down as they sauntered in as models and sat at a table by the wall.

Most of the drunken men staggered over to Tanya and Kate and offered them a drink. The girls refused politely and watched the men curiously with delight. When the closing hours came around and the men were really hammered, Tanya picked of the youngest men in their thirties, and walked him out to his horse.

The man, even though he was intoxicated, dazed at the beautiful women on his arm. She had flawless, pale skin in the moonlight. Her blonde hair bounced in curls around her face. The glorious smile that she flashed at him was breath taking. The man was astounded that she wanted him. He took her back to his home, not far from the tavern, on his horse. She held him around his waist from behind.

Once they were inside, his small house, Tanya began to kiss his soft, warm lips that were slow because of the liquor. She guided him to the back of his house to his bedroom. She already knew where it was, it wasn't hard to find since there was only two parts of the cramped house. Tanya pushed him lightly on the bed and stripped him naked. She too, took off her clothes and took advantage of the intoxicated man.

Tanya didn't want to kill him, just receive the pleasure that she wanted. The man's body was so warm to Tanya's cold touch. And a lot softer than her own skin and body too. She tried to let the man do all the work, because if she did, she might end up killing him. Her feelings and actions were stronger than human's.

Suddenly the man grew tired and fell asleep while still on top of Tanya. She had to push him off and leave before sunrise. Tanya got dressed and ran home at full speed.

Kate wasn't home yet, but Irina was upstairs in her room.

Tanya took advantage of her time to be proud of herself. Last night she made love to a random man and didn't kill or suck his blood. The feeling of it was exciting, he felt so warm and soft against her stone hard and ice cold body. And the taste of his mouth was mouthwatering. Tanya didn't know how, but she was able to free herself from that man.

There was a loud slam behind her from where she sat on the chair in the living room.

Tanya turned to find her sister throwing her black jacket on her coat rack. Kate's expression was worried and shock.

"What's the matter?" Tanya stood up.

Kate put her hands out in front of her as she observed them, turning them over and back. "I think I killed the man I left with last night." Her voice was low and morose.

"What do you mean, 'you think' you killed the man?" Tanya walked quickly over to Kate and looked at her perfect hands with her.

Kate slowly shook her head, still staring at her own hands, "I don't know. We were kissing and when I took off his coat, I shoved him on the cot. But when my hands touched him, he looked like he convulsed and fell back on the bed like a dead body. As if a lightning bolt went through him. He didn't move after that. I got scared and ran away from there."

Tanya didn't know what to say to that. How can that happen by just touching a human. Tanya touched that soft man last night and he didn't get hurt.

"What's happening?" Kate asked desperately.

Tanya hugged Kate tightly, and spoke honestly, "I have no idea."

Tanya's routine continued with the human men. She went out at night every other week searching for her obsessive pleasure toys. Tanya never gave out her name, so she was always a mysterious beauty stalking the nights. The men were more willing than she could imagine, so her hunting was easy.

Kate didn't go out after the first unusual time. She was too terrified for herself.

One day as the girls relaxed in front of the fire and talked to one another about recent activities around Denali. Mostly dead as they prefer.

There was a soft knock at the front door.

The girls looked at each other, all of them sensing the déjà vu from centuries ago. It made the hairs on the back of their necks raise. Tanya stood up and shakily walked to the door. Before opening the door, she asked, "Who's there?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, may my family and I come inside your home?" A soft and beautiful voice answered from outside. Tanya heard the beautiful voice through the strong winds.

Tanya opened the door to the stranger who sounded too gracious to be human.

The four people who stood behind her front door were vampires for sure. Two men, and two women, all of them looked absolutely breathtaking in the blizzard of white. Tanya held the door open for them to come inside.

The four were inside in a millisecond and Tanya closed out the winds with the door. Tanya, Kate, and Irina noticed that they too have the same tint of gold eyes. The first male, the blond one, seemed to be their little coven's leader by the way he stood with them. He was very handsome. The woman next to him was beautiful as well. She has caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face with a lovely smile.

A little behind those two, was a blonde goddess. She was gorgeous as a model, her body was perfect and her face looked as if she were a china doll, flawless and sculpted, with volume and shiny gold hair that flared around her face. Next to her was…

The most beautiful creature in the whole world. He has a sculpted face as well, his features were perfect and smooth. His hair was bronze and tousled on top of his head. His body was slender, but built. He knocked all the air out of Tanya and made her want to cry, if she could. Was he the goddess' mate? If not, then he would be Tanya's mate.

Never in her whole life had she wanted to be anyone's mate, except now. He was what she wanted, and she wanted him for herself, for all eternity.

The male leader stepped forward with a outstretched hand, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme. And these are our children, Rosalie and Edward."

Edward.

And he's only the goddess' sister!

Tanya took his hand and gripped it to shake it. "Hi, I'm Tanya. This is Kate, and Irina." She pointed to the corn silk straight, and long haired blonde, and then to the short, pale haired blonde next to Kate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tanya. We were hunting around here, when we passed your scent. We wanted to befriend you newcomers. Are you new? We are from Ashland, Wisconsin. We now notice that the accustoms you follow are the same as ours. Obviously, you're not nomads, by the look of your lovely home here. And you are on the animal blood diet?"

"Yes, of course. We started centuries ago. Around the late fourteen hundreds, was it?" Tanya looked to Kate and Irina.

Irina nodded. Her eyes saddened after she thought about it.

Tanya wondered why, until she remembered that that was close to the century their mother was killed by the Volturi.

"You know the Volturi?" A velvety voice asked tensely.

Tanya looked up and behind the caramel colored haired vampire to the beautiful angel, "Yes, but how did you know…?"

"I am a mind reader." Edward answered softly.

"Oh." Tanya stared at Edward for a while in amazement. This time it wasn't just for his looks, but in curiosity. Is that possible for a vampire?

"Yes, it is possible. When you become a vampire, you always bring something in this world stronger than when you were human." Edward answered Tanya's thoughts. "For example, I was thoughtful about the thoughts around me, so now I read minds. Carlisle was a great man and cared a lot about people and things. He brings compassion to his new life. Esme is a loving person, she brought her love. And Rosalie was very…_attractive_ as a human, now she's blindingly gorgeous." Edward concluded.

Tanya thought this through. If a human has a quality that is special, and if they happen to turn into a vampire by some reason, then she and her sisters should have brought something to their new lives as well. But she didn't acknowledge it yet.

"How do you know the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

The four new vampires stood near the fire place still. Tanya felt that her explaining this story will take a while.

Tanya gestured to the couch facing where Kate and Irina sat on the other couch, "Please, sit and make yourself at home." Tanya herself sat down on the soft chair.

Carlisle and his mate, Esme sat between Rosalie and Edward on the couch. Sadly, Edward sat farthest from Tanya.

Tanya now realized that Edward is a mind reader, and he must've heard what Tanya had been thinking about him earlier. Well at least now Tanya wouldn't have to tell him in person. But why didn't he want to be more nearer to Tanya? She dropped the thought as she started the story. "We met the Volturi back in the late sixteen hundreds, the only visit to our second home in western Russia. I wouldn't call it a visit since they ambushed us and our mother." Tanya's voice broke at the end of her sentence.

Kate looked to her sister and finished for her, "We didn't know anything about our mother's doings. Behind our backs, she created an immortal child—"

"_Your mother_, was one of the creators of the immortal children?" Carlisle asked in a disbelieving voice.

Kate and Tanya exchanged a glance of embarrassment. Obviously, their lost of a mother has been spread around the world. The girls still felt slightly angry about Eve's stupid actions and got in deep trouble. I guess every vampire knows about the powerful group of lethal vampires that are called the Volturi.

The girls felt blind by this statement from Carlisle. It seemed as though as everybody else knew about the immortal children except them. Tanya wanted to know more about it and the Volturi.

Kate turned her head back to Carlisle, "Yes, our mother was one of them, I suppose. How do you know about the immortal children? Was it a huge problem?"

Carlisle looked as if he choked on something and it was stuck in his throat. "The immortal children weren't just a problem; they created a plague just by existing…"

Carlisle continued on with his story. He told Tanya, Kate, and Irina about how the dead, extremely gorgeous toddlers were disastrous in just a tantrum. They could destroy a whole city or village in less than in an hour. He also explained the Volturi more, and how he stayed with them in the beginning of his new life as a vampire. The Volturi are thousands of years old, and one of the first vampires. They were as powerful as Tanya suspected.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina kept silent.

"I'm very sorry about the loss of your mother." Carlisle's mate, Esme spoke through the quiet. "I understand your pain. I was a mother that lost my child. I was still a little depressed about it, but now I have Carlisle and my new adoptive children. They're the greatest substitute."

"I don't think we can have a substitute for our mom. We only have each other." Irina mumbled honestly.

CHAPTER 5

Kate showed the rest of the house to the Cullen coven. Tanya walked closely to Edward and ever so slightly brushed up against his body.

Edward however, showed none of his attention to Tanya, and kept it on the tour of the wooden and large house in Kate's words of explaining.

Tanya watched Edward's every move and every facial expression. She concluded that he was just bored. How could he be bored around me, Tanya though to herself?

Tanya was tired of this. She grabbed Edward hand and stopped him from following the rest of the group in the kitchen they never used.

Edward turned to look Tanya into her eyes, no surprise in his bright golden eyes.

Tanya stared into his eyes and whispered, "Let's go outside." She felt the back of his hand. It was smooth and hard with muscles. Tanya liked the feel of it in her smaller and perfect hands.

Edward looked back to his family and back to Tanya, and then nodded.

Tanya smiled gleefully and turned to the door. She didn't let go of his hand.

Once they were outside in the blizzard weather, both without a jacket, they kept walking hand in hand in the snow. The wind blew at Tanya's curls and pushed them back from her face.

Edward's tousled bronze hair moved like tall grass with breeze as well. He constantly looked forward or on the ground where his Italian shoes sank in the snow.

"So…where did you come from, I mean, where were you born?" Tanya asked moving closer to Edward's arm.

Edward blandly glanced over at Tanya or a millisecond and back to the snow, "Chicago, Illinois, in 1901." The corner of his mouth twitched down.

"Oh, well my sisters and I were born in Russia. In the mid 1400's, I'm not sure of the exact date." Tanya smiled at Edward.

Edward didn't see the smile.

Tanya felt insecure with herself, and her smile faded. "I remembered you said that all vampires bring something into this new life. But how do you know what thing is?"

"I guess it's something that you had as a human, but when you turned into a vampire, it strengthened to a power." Edward shrugged. "What made you special as a human?"

"Uh, my mom told me that I was smart and beautiful. And I did have a lot of male friends." Tanya stopped walking.

Edward stopped next to her. "You're mother didn't lie, you are all of those things."

Tanya beamed.

"And you have mind reading?"

Edward nodded.

"That's embarrassing." Tanya grimaced.

Edward threw his head back and laughed loudly as if she told a hilarious joke. "I'm sorry. I can't control it or turn it off. I do try to ignore the thoughts though."

"I guess that's a little better. You know my thoughts about you. Do you think the same about me?" Tanya looked down to their hands twined together.

Tanya doubted that he would refuse her. No man has ever rejected her before. Why should she worry about the answer of the man that she cared for? Was this her power? Getting all the men that she wanted? She is a beautiful goddess for men that she herself knew that she was smart enough to just get what she wanted from them.

Confusion and frustration washed over Edward's face before he answered Tanya. He took a deep breath and grabbed both of Tanya's hands in his. "I'm sorry, but you're wasting your time on me. I don't think you would want me. I'm so boring and I'm not looking for a mate right at the moment."

"You don't _want_ me? Why?" Tanya asked bewildered.

"I told you, I'm not looking for a mate right now." Edward gazed down into Tanya's torn expression. "Don't get me wrong, you are an attractive woman. A man would be stupid not to want you. I'm sorry."

"When will you be looking for a mate?" Tanya asked lightly, her throat tight with anger and embarrassment.

Edward smiled a crooked smile and chuckled lightly, "I honestly don't know. But it's not anytime soon. And I hope that we could be friends in the mean time." One of his sculpted eyebrows rose.

Tanya smiled a closed lip smile and nodded, making her curls bounce around her face.

Edward leaned in with his long, slender arms out stretched and embraced Tanya around her shoulders.

Tanya wrapped her own arms around his torso and buried her face in Edward's cotton sweater on his shoulder. The smell that came off of him was like a beautiful musk that no cologne could match. This was his scent, and it was amazingly intoxicating.

Regretfully, Tanya had to let go.

Edward chuckled at Tanya's expression. He grabbed her face in his hands and brought it close to his, and kissed her on her cheek. Her cold cheek tingled. Tanya expected another kiss from Edward, and for it to be on her lips.

But, Edward let go of her face and put an arm around her shoulders. He guided them both back to the house with the windows glowing with light from the fireplace and kerosene lamps. "Maybe we should get back to the others. Wouldn't want to think we're trying to run away together."

"Yeah…wouldn't want that." Tanya grumbled miserably.


	2. New Friends and New Worries

CHAPTER 6

"That was nice." Kate said sitting on a stool by the counter in the kitchen. "Now we have new friends that are similar to us and are very considerate and understanding."

"It was great…I suppose." Tanya moped. She fiddled with a piece of fabric of the throw blanket on the couch, her mind on Edward.

"What do you mean, _you suppose_?" Irina hopped over the hand railing from the second floor hall, and in one graceful drop, landed on the balls of her feet to the first floor, behind the couch. She continued to walk forward to Tanya slouching on the other couch. "The Cullen's are very nice. What's your problem?"

Tanya shrugged, still playing with the fabric. "Nothing. I know the Cullen's are nice. It's just…nothing." Tanya threw an arm over her eyes to shy away from her sister's watchful eyes.

"Well I noticed Tanya and that handsome looking boy go outside for a walk alone. Maybe he has something to do with her behavior." Kate sounded from the kitchen to Irina. She laughed tauntingly.

Tanya bared her teeth, her arm still draped over her eyes.

"Is there something you'd like to explain, Tanya?" Irina asked in a teasing voice.

"Nope."

There was a whoosh of air.

"Oh come on, Tanya!" Kate was now near her face.

Tanya moved her arm to look at Kate. Kate's corn silk, blonde hair was falling down on Tanya.

Standing up and running away from her sister's confrontation, Tanya started for the front door. But Irina was already there with her arms folded across her chest.

Kate grabbed Tanya's upper arms and threw her into the love seat. Irina held on to her shoulders from getting up from the chair. They were a tag team on Tanya. It isn't fair, Tanya thought to herself.

"All right, stop!" Tanya gasped from Irina's grasp. "I'll tell you what happened between me and Edward." Tanya practically sang Edward's name.

Both Kate and Irina noticed the difference and looked to each other.

"I love Edward."

"So what's with the sour attitude, Tan?" Kate asked.

Tanya stayed quiet. She looked down.

"Tanya?" Irina whined.

Tanya hated it when Irina made that noise. Tanya looked up at both of her younger sisters; neither of them had ever been in love, so they wouldn't understand how she felt at the moment.

"Well?"

"You wouldn't understand." Tanya moaned.

"Try us." Irina and Kate said at the same time, sounding like identical twins.

"He doesn't want me. Edward…rejected me." Tanya pouted. She put her hands on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tan." Irina apologized, whether it is for teasing her earlier or Edward's stupidity, she felt terrible for her sister. She kneeled next to Tanya and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Kate did the same, but put her hand on Tanya's cheek. "Now, why in the world would he want to reject you?"

"He said he wasn't looking for a mate at the moment." Tanya explained. Her voice breaking into sobs. "But the pain still hurts my dead heart. I hate this feeling."

"Do you really, really love this boy?" Kate asked.

What a stupid question, Tanya thought. "Of course I love him."

"Then my only advice for you is…to wait. Or you could forget him."

"No! I'll never forget Edward. He is forever in my keepsake of memories."

"Then keep trying to persuade him until he wants you. You always had that charm."

Tanya looked up to Kate, her eyes wide with surprise. If Kate thought she had that quality as well, then it must be true. That must be her power. "Really? You really think I have a charm?"

Kate gripped Tanya's chin, "I'll prove you have that charm. Let's go out tonight and have fun!" She tried to cheer Tanya up.

Tanya grinded her teeth, "Of course I have an advantage on human men. We're all blindingly gorgeous to their eyes. But to a male vampire, I'm nothing to their powerful eyes."

Irina frowned doubtfully, "Can we do nothing to help you!" She shouted in frustration.

Tanya sighed, "No, you can't, at least, not at the moment."

Irina sighed angrily as she stood up and walked away.

Kate watched her depart from their group. Her gaze returned back into Tanya's eyes, "We can still go out tonight. If you feel like it." She stood up and she too, walked away from Tanya.

Tanya sat there alone and sulked over the boy she loved. She didn't go out that night.

CHAPTER 7

Kate and Irina stole horses. Three of them, one for each of the sisters to ride, not to eat. They didn't plan on eating the horses until they were finished transporting them where they wanted to go, which was across the country. They didn't have a purpose in this long trip, it was just to get out of their little, boring town of Denali.

The girls traveled throughout the Canadian border above the United States. It was during the late winter, near February. The sun never shown through the thick clouded sky. Kate brought food for the horses along with them so the horses would survive throughout the journey. The horses could just drink from the rivers or lakes. The areas they traveled through was deserted, so nobody really seen or noticed the sisters.

After about the first week, they cut across the border and entered through Minnesota and came to the state called, Wisconsin. Ashland was one of the most north cities in Wisconsin, and that's where Carlisle said he and his coven lived.

They searched the small city and found to scent of the Cullen's anywhere. Did they lie to protect themselves from some of the vampires that helped cause the plague of immortal children? No, that's impossible. Tanya told them about the immortal child after they said where they stayed. Maybe, they moved, Tanya reassured to herself.

But she still yearned to see Edward again. To touch his strong hands and gaze into his golden eyes.

"Come on, Tanya. They would visit us again, they're our friends." Kate told Tanya, brushing past her on her horse.

Tanya gripped the reins on the horse that wrapped around its mouth and lightly tapped the sides of its large body with her heels to get the horse going.

They traveled back up north and back in the Canadian country and got back on their destination towards the east. More days passed, and the girls reached one of the last provinces of Canada, New Brunswick, the one before Prince Edward Island.

Great, Tanya thought sourly.

There was the sound of snow crunching under feet walking slow and deliberate. The snow was thick as if fell in a slant because of the blizzard's winds. Tanya was in front of Kate and Irina in a line. Tanya stopped her sisters and made them listen to the noises other than the winds.

Yes, there was noise. It was footsteps in the deep snow, two sets of feet. But who would be walking in this type of weather. Not a human that's for sure.

Tanya narrowed her sharp eyes through the falling snow and made out two figures walking toward them, one larger than the other.

Slowly the two silhouettes came into their view and paused. The larger figure grabbed the smaller one's hand.

Tanya jumped off of her brown horse and walked forward a few steps closer to the strangers, "Hello?!" She shouted over the howling winds.

As if the sound of Tanya's voice was there sign of "okay, go" they were in front of her in a second. Yes, they were vampires. And if their speed didn't give them away, it was their eyes that screamed vampire.

The larger figure was a man with black and short hair with olive tone, pale skin, with dark clothing on. The smaller figure was a woman with long, straight and black hair. She too was olive toned and as pale as Tanya and her sisters. But three things they had in common. They both were exceptionally beautiful, dark purplish bruises under their eyes like all vampires, and both had bright, crimson eyes that gazed curiously at Tanya.

"Hello. My name is Eleazar, this is my mate, Carmen." The man introduced himself and the woman next to him.

The woman, Carmen, smiled warmly to Tanya.

"My name is Tanya." Tanya smiled back to both of them. "These are my younger sisters, Kate and Irina." Tanya turned to look at her sisters and gestured to each of them for Eleazar and Carmen. "Are you nomads? Or are you lost?"

Eleazar put an arm around his mate's shoulders, "For now we are nomads. We just ran away from a place we stayed in for a few decades."

"Oh, we live in a permanent residence up in Alaska. You're more than welcome to live with us, if you want." Tanya smiled again.

Carmen looked up to Eleazar with desperate eyes, as if she were mentally pleading to him. Eleazar looked back to Tanya with a limp smile and answered, "Sure that would be lovely."

Irina hopped on Tanya's horse and hung on to Tanya's waist from behind her. Irina generously gave her horse to Eleazar and Carmen to use to get back to their home in Denali, Alaska.

There was a purpose for Tanya, Kate, and Irina on their journey. It was to share with Eleazar and Carmen a home to stay in and give them care and love from their new family.

They arrived back home in Denali in a week, overall it's been a week since they left. When the girls tied the horses up to the posts outside their log cabin, they noticed that the lights were on inside and the fire was going in the fireplace.

Tanya went inside with anger and confusion worked up inside her. She slammed the door wide open with a loud bang, and entered with clenched fists. She darted her eyes around and found…

"Carlisle!" Tanya gasped in relief, washing away all of her anger.

Carlisle stood near the fireplace, and pocket watch in his hand. His other hand was stuffed inside the pocket of his brown slacks. His blond hair was under his golfer's hat and had a dark brown vest over his white dress shirt. "Good evening, Tanya."

Tanya sighed and walked over to Carlisle.

Kate led Eleazar and Carmen inside behind Tanya. Irina shut the door.

Tanya stood in front of Carlisle, "What brings you here, Carlisle?" No anger in her voice only curiosity, and hope. She wanted him to tell her that they want her to join his coven and be Edward's mate, like he was the messenger for them.

"We moved from Wisconsin. We stayed there for over a decade and even though the town was small and lifeless, the humans still noticed." Carlisle answered delicately.

Tanya felt a little worried that they moved too far from them. "Where did you move to?"

"Forks, Washington."

Tanya smiled as she remembered that Washington was just south from Alaska and western Canada. "That's great! How nice is your house?"

Carlisle grinned, "The house is not even built yet. Esme drew up the house a few years ago in her plans, she's an architect so she knows what we need. Plus it's deep in the woods past a small river. Very private, and very nice. Three stories and all white."

"Where's the rest of the family?" Tanya tried to calm down when Edward was on her mind.

"Everybody's at home. Esme's helping construct the house and order the construction workers her plans. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward are shopping for furniture in Seattle and I'm here to tell you something." Carlisle stuffed his gold watch in his pocket and turned his eyes on the new faces. "Oh, hello, are you new friends of Tanya, Kate and Irina?"

Eleazar and Carmen smiled and nodded to Carlisle.

Tanya shook her head in a daze, "Wait, wait, wait! You're throwing all this new stuff at me and it's too much at once. Who is Emmett?"

"Ah, Emmett is a new addition to my family. Rosalie actually found him before we left Wisconsin. She was hunting when she found him almost dead by a grizzly in Tennessee. She brought him back to me and I changed him. They're mates now."

Tanya breathed deeply, "Is he nice? I mean what is he like?"

"He is nice, funny and competitive, especially with Edward. But they're like good brothers. Emmett brought his strength with him in this life of his." Carlisle smiled to himself. "I'm glad I saved him."

Tanya nodded, "And you said you had news for me." She was hopeful again.

Carlisle expression sobered and was serious now, "Yes. While Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I were hunting in the forest near our new home Forks we were discovered by a few men that had a terrible smell to us."

Tanya gasped, she heard Kate and Irina's gasp behind her as well.

"Don't worry, they weren't human, well they were human, but not fully. They are a different species if you will. I learned that they were Native Americans. We were on their land, their reservation—the La Push reservation of the Quileutes. I also learned why their blood smelled so wrong to me, they are werewolves."

"That's impossible." Irina breathed behind them.

"Oh, it's possible." Carlisle glanced over Tanya's shoulder to Irina, and back to Tanya, "And they would've killed us right then and there if I didn't talk our way out of it."

"What did you say?" Tanya asked bewildered.

"I told them that we had no desire to kill humans and we would promise not to hurt their people. So we made a treaty, so they can't kill us."

Tanya hugged Carlisle, "I'm so glad you guys are safe and alive."

Carlisle patted Tanya on her back, "Thank you for your concern Tanya. It means a lot to us, I'm sure."

Tanya let go of Carlisle and he put a hand on her shoulder, "Well I better get back home to Esme and the others. Take care of yourself Tanya, and your sisters." Carlisle started for the front door.

Tanya followed after to shut the door for him, "Tell Edward I said 'Hello' and that I miss him dearly."

Carlisle smiled and nodded, "I'll be sure to do that, Tanya. Goodbye, Kate and Irina. And I'm sorry I didn't get to know you two better, another time I promise. But for now, Goodbye." He waved to Eleazar and Carmen and then he was gone.

Tanya shut the door and walked over to the rest in the sitting area. Kate was already talking to Eleazar.

"…sure you're curious about us and our way of living." Kate said.

Eleazar stared at Kate's eyes, "Yes, let's start with your eyes, could you explain?"

"Certainly."

Kate did all the explaining. She told them of the animal blood and how they noticed that the animal blood made their eyes the gold tint. She also explained how this would make them look even more like a human. It makes them fit in more. She explained their mother and her crimes. It played a sad note in her voice, but she was strong. And lastly she explained their home and friends the Cullen's.

Eleazar told the girls of his past. He stayed with the Volturi for his whole life as a vampire. That's where he and Carmen met and stayed for the last few decades. They used him for his gift and Carmen as one of the witnesses.

"What is your gift?" Tanya asked curiously.

Eleazar smiled his limp smile, "I can categorize talents, I could tell you what talent you inherited when you became a vampire."

Tanya gasped cheerfully and squealed, "Oh, how fun! Do I have one?"

Eleazar's face fell like he didn't want to say, "Sadly, no. But Kate does, and quite frankly I'm scared to even be touched by her." He looked to Kate at the corner of his eyes.

Devastated, Tanya looked over to Kate, who looked back to Eleazar confusedly.

"Well, what is it then?" Irina asked impatiently.

"Electricity runs through her body. High voltage actually." Eleazar explained, truly terrified.

Everybody gaped at Kate. She herself looked down at her hands in her lap, turning them over and back. She remembered back when she went out for the night with that man. When she nearly touched him, he convulsed to the bed. Kate realized that must be what Eleazar was speaking about. "I think I already knew that, but I didn't realize it, you know?"

"Right, you thought you killed that man that first night. But you only shocked him." Tanya agreed crossing her legs, and turning more to Kate. Even if she was devastated, she was still fascinated with the supernatural talents of their kind.

"Wait. Was this a vampire man or human man?" Eleazar asked, talking with his hands.

"Human, why?" Kate answered absolutely certain.

Eleazar shook his head and looked down, "Then he is dead. To vampires it's only a strong shock that could—with one touch—lay them on his or her backs. But to a human…" Eleazar let the sentence fail. He didn't want to say it again.

"Oh, my god!" Kate stood up with her hands on face. She was horrified in herself. "I didn't mean to… I mean, I didn't know… I had no idea!"

Irina stood next to her and hugged her. She wasn't afraid of her sister's talent. All she cared about was comforting her. "Shh, it's okay Katie. Don't be shameful. You're right, you didn't know. It's fine."

Kate was, well she wasn't crying, she was choking on her sobs.

She gripped Irina tighter.


	3. Trying To Forget and Help

CHAPTER 8

"Just try it." Irina tried to persuade Carmen. She held onto the horse's reins firmly, so when—or if, at the rate they're going now—Carmen bit into the horse, it wouldn't get free.

Carmen grimaced as she stared up into the wild horse's eyes.

Irina sighed delicately, "Pretend it's human, and they are the same, but just a little less sweet than the human's blood. Trust me; I understand what you're feeling. But it will help you look a little bit more human. We need the help. Please." The horse moved a few steps closer to Carmen, as if it trusted her.

Carmen licked her lips and teeth. She took a few deep breathes and, without opening her eyes sunk her sharp teeth into the horse's neck. Her teeth clamped around a tendon and two large veins.

The gray horse neighed in protest and tried to thrash Carmen off of its neck. Irina pulled down on the reins, yanking the horse on its side, bringing Carmen with it.

Irina too, jumped on the horse and began drinking with Carmen.

The wild horse finally stopped thrashing and laid limp with death, its blood drained completely.

Irina jumped up, her eyes glowing of a dazzling gold.

Carmen wiped her mouth off with a disgusted expression. "I didn't taste a thing from that beast." She said blandly.

"I know, but you are satisfied and it stopped the burning of your throat, did it not?" Irina put a hand on Carmen's shoulder.

"Well, yes but, I'm not satisfied."

Irina guided her inside the cabin, "That doesn't matter, as long as it stops your thirst for a while. That's all you need to worry about."

"When will my eyes turn your color?" Carmen asked looking at her eyes.

"The more you drink animal blood, the more gold, I guess." Irina shrugged. "And to make the taste a lot better, I would suggest carnivores. They eat meat and blood as well."

"Carnivores, got it." Carmen nodded.

Eleazar was a little bit more of a challenge for the girls to get him on the animal diet. But with Carmen's reassurance and patience, he finally adapted.

Decades passed, and the Denali coven stayed in contact with the Cullen's. After a few years of staying in Forks, Washington, the Cullen's moved to five other cities and states. The current place they moved to is Denver, Colorado. There, two vampires, a male and a female, joined their family.

Just like Eleazar and Carmen with our family, Tanya thought.

Their names are Jasper and Alice. They are mates as well. Their coven now consists of seven. Each has a mate except Edward of course. Maybe he was serious to Tanya when he said he wasn't looking for a mate at the moment.

Eleazar and Carmen's eyes finally turned a brilliant gold tint that matched Tanya's, Kate's, and Irina's. Their family grew together; they showed their love and care for one another. With the addition to their family, it almost made the loneliness of the girls almost feel like they never had lost anyone important.

The Cullen's visited again near the end of the 20th century, the seventies. All of the Cullen's this time, thus including the new ones and this visit also meant including Edward.

As the Cullen's entered the cabin door, Carlisle entered first with Esme at his side. Then behind them was Rosalie with the new female, Alice. She was small like a child, but she was the age of seventeen. Following after the girls, are the males, Emmett and Jasper. None of the Denali's knew which was which, until they remembered Carlisle say that Emmett was the one who brought strength into his new life. They presumed that Emmett was the larger and more built one.

And last, but not least, to Tanya's eagerness, Edward stepped through the doorway.

He was as flawless as ever, the same as Tanya remembered more than half a century ago.

"Edward!" Tanya squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a tight hug.

Edward hugged her back, just not as tightly. He looked over to his family and looked a little embarrassed by Tanya's obvious actions.

Tanya loosened her grip, but didn't let go. She looked at Edward's face and melted, "Did Carlisle tell you that I missed you dearly?"

Edward pressed his lips in a hard line, and looked over at Carlisle. "Yes, he did."

Tanya smiled a beautiful smile, "So, did you miss me?"

"I most certainly did." Edward grinned, showing his perfect, white teeth.

Tanya melted again.

The rest of the Cullen's continued to visit with the Denali's.

Kate and Irina stood apart from the group visit and watched hatefully towards Tanya and Edward.

"This isn't a good thing." Irina hissed near Kate's ear making sure only Kate can hear.

"I don't like it any more than you do, sister." Kate replied just as quiet.

"He doesn't have the right to have her hopes up like this and just leave her to fall on her face. Tanya deserves so much more respect than this. I'm going over there and giving him what he deserves." Irina started toward him.

Kate snatched Irina right back next to her. "Don't! Do you realize what Tanya would do to us if we interfered with her and her _love?_" Kate sneered.

Irina waited for her to finish.

"Not only would she hate us for hurting or taking him away from her, she'd hang that over our heads for the rest of all eternity. I don't want that lifestyle with my sister, and I know you don't want it either. So, just let her be. If he turns her down again, it's her fault. Not ours."

Irina shook her head, "Fine, then I'm not staying here to watch her be humiliated _again!_" She stomped away from Kate's grasp and joined the Cullen's chatter with Eleazar.

Kate continued to watch Edward and Tanya.

Tanya never let go of Edward, but she did let go of his neck and settled with her arm draped around his waist.

Edward had an arm lightly around her shoulders. His body language read friendship, while Tanya's read endless love. Not a good combination between people, too confusing of a relationship. He doesn't love her like she loves him. Kate could easily read that. But Tanya was too blinded by love to see it.

Kate shook her head disapprovingly and moved to where the rest of the group and listened in on Eleazar's and Carlisle's conversation.

"I remember you now. Not the most present to active events when it comes down to the emergency evacuations with the law breakers, are you, Eleazar?" Carlisle asked. He sat with Esme and Rosalie on one couch, across from Eleazar, Carmen, and Irina on the other.

Eleazar smiled, "No, I guess not. Aro kept me only for informational purposes, such as, finding the gift of a silent and stubborn vampire. Not the most exciting profession. So, I asked if I could leave. Aro wasn't happy, but he still let me and Carmen leave."

Carlisle nodded, "I understand entirely. I didn't stay long either. I didn't like how they didn't have any respect for the human life."

"Carlisle, how do like your new house and surroundings in Denver?" Irina changed the subject.

Carlisle looked to Esme and let her speak. "It's lovely. The scenery of the snowy mountains is miraculous. Although, I'm going to miss that house I created in Forks. Now that was one of my favorite projects. Can we move back there, darling?" She looked up to Carlisle.

Running a hand through her soft caramel hair, Carlisle softly answered her, "It's been forty years, of course we can. We'll move back soon, I just wanted to see more of this country. Maybe we'll move back to Forks near the beginning of this new century."

Esme smiled in anticipation.

Irina snorted, "Right back to the mangy pack of mutts."

Carlisle made a face of fatigue, "Our treaty with the werewolves is probably still stable. I'm sure we'll be able to cope, Irina. But think of it this way, we'll be living closer again."

Edward led Tanya over by Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. "Guys, this is Tanya. Tanya, this is my brother and sister—Emmett and Alice—and my adoptive brother, Jasper Hale. He and his twin sister, Rosalie Hale were adopted by my parents."

Tanya looked up to Edward, confused.

Edward smiled happily, "Convincing isn't it?"

Tanya looked to the blond man and turned to the other blonde of the family, Rosalie. "Very convincing." She held her hand out to Alice first, "Hi, Alice."

Alice, small and pixie-like, smiled and hugged her instead. "It's very nice to meet you, Tanya." As she pulled away, her eyes turned distant and she stared past Tanya.

Tanya turned to look behind her. But no one or nothing was behind her.

"You're going to make love to a human tonight?" Alice asked in a small voice.

Everyone turned to look at Tanya.

Embarrassed, Tanya looked back to everybody with her mouth open and turned back to Alice. "What are you talking about?"

"I seen it." Alice shrugged.

"Ah, Alice can see the future." Edward told Tanya in a whisper.

"Oh." Tanya looked to Alice, "Was it seriously necessary for you to announce my sex life?" She said it lightly, but she felt it was a warning.

Alice smiled angelically, "I guess it wasn't. I'm sorry." She giggled a high chimed laugh.

"You're a succubus?" Edward asked.

"Uh, I guess it depends on what that means." Tanya laughed a nervous laugh.

"A succubus is when a female vampire visits men in their sleep and torments their dreams, and engages them in sex just for the vampire's carnal pleasure when the human man is in total exhaustion." Edward watched Tanya's reaction carefully. A smile grew on his mouth.

Tanya's eyebrows rose in surprise that there was actually a name for what she is or does. "Yeah, that sounds like me." She rang another laugh, embarrassed.

Tanya felt neither the embarrassment nor the anger to the small vampire anymore. She felt nothing, but relaxation.

Edward chuckled, "Jasper too, has a gift from the supernatural of our kind."

Tanya looked back up to the blond male that was Alice's mate. Tanya held her hand out to shake. "Welcome to my home."

Jasper took it and—unlike his mate's—actually shook it. "Thank you. It's very nice to meet you, Tanya. My name's Jasper, of course."

"It's very nice to meet you too. And what is your gift?" She let go of his hand.

"I can control and manipulate the emotions of the people around me."

Tanya's mouth tightened into a hard line, "Hmm, no wonder."

Jasper smiled and a chuckle burst through his and Alice's mouth.

The Denali's and Cullen's continued on visiting with each other for another three hours that night. Tanya brought Edward up to her room on the second floor, away from everyone else. She showed him her belongings, even some that she had when she was a human. She kept some of her jewelry and paintings. Most of them belonged to her mother, where she bought them in Europe. Back when the culture of early modern Europe emerged from the social, political, and religious orientation of the Middle Ages.

Tanya sat on her rarely used bed and patted the empty seat next to her.

Edward fought a frown and disguised it with a friendly grin without showing his teeth, and sat next to Tanya on the bed.

Tanya leaned closer to his body, "It's been over more than half a century. Don't you think you've kept me waiting long enough?" She whispered in a soft and delicate voice.

Edward rubbed and gripped his hands together nervously, feeling awkward. "Tanya how can I say this in a way you understand and without hurting you?" He took a deep, unneeded breath.

Tanya's eyebrows came together in worry and confusion. I don't understand, she thought to him.

"Okay, you like me…in an entirely different way that I like you."

Tanya nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, but…I don't like you the way you love me. That's what I'm saying." Edward confessed. "I really hope you understand."

"Oh, I understand." Tanya said, acting as if truly understanding. But secretly, without thinking her feelings, she felt useless and pathetic. Only Jasper would know how she felt inside.

Edward smiled warmly, and laid an encouraging hand on the side of Tanya's face. His thumb softly stroked her cheekbone.

_Damn you, Edward. _Tanya thought with a stubborn frown. Even though she is furious with his decision, she cannot help but fall for his undeniable charm.

Edward smiled that crooked smile of his, and wrapped his arms around her and held her head to his shoulder. "You don't need me anyway, succubus." He teased lightly with a chuckle.

Tanya gave up with her stubborn attitude, wrapped her arms around his torso and held on to his shoulder blades. She ran her hands up and down his tight muscled back.

Edward lightly tapped her back and let out a heavy sigh near her ear.

Tanya knew that was her sign that she went too far for their kind of relationship. She pulled away with a shy smirk and looked down. Her hands are still resting on his sides.

Edward grabbed her hands and kissed the back of them, and then sat them on her lap, "It's time for us to leave. I can hear Carlisle calling for me." He stood up and walked to the closed door of Tanya's bedroom. Edward had a hand on the doorknob as he turned back to look at her, "Goodbye, Tanya. I hope to see you again soon, my friend."

Tanya stayed sitting on the bed, and nodded with a feign smile. It was still the middle of the night, the full moon made the night a dark blue. The dark blue lit up the empty room, and made both of the vampires glow. The moonlight that shown through the second story window, made Tanya's blonde curls shine to a silver color.

Edward smiled back. He left the room and shut the door behind him.

Tanya folded her arms and felt a knotting in her stomach. She knew it wasn't a problem with her internal organs, they're dead and unimportant. And yet, she still felt her stomach revolting in anguish. She stood up and walked to the open curtained window and peered down outside. The Cullen's were leaving the house and with blinding speed, all seven of them were gone south, back to Denver.

The window is frosted on the edges. Tanya leaned her head on the glass that's supposed to be cold to her. She suddenly realized the feeling in her twisted stomach the moment he left. The pain wasn't from her body or stomach, although it was her stomach that substituted for the pain of her frozen heart.

This pain was caused mostly by Edward's last words to her. His last sentence hit her hard. What he called her was what stung her frozen heart and radiated down to her stomach.

"My friend."

CHAPTER 9

Tanya told her sisters about her talk with Edward. But she left out the part where she felt terrible. She lied to them that she didn't mind his words and convinced them, and herself, that he would hopefully change his mind about how he felt for her.

"That's good, as long as you're okay with that. Because if he hurt you, I'd hurt him." Irina's jaw clenched.

Kate cracked her knuckles, "I would just zap him. That would make me feel better." Both of Kate and Irina laughed together.

Tanya didn't laugh at all. She didn't think hurting Edward was funny, even though he had hurt her. She didn't want her sister's damaging him in any way.

"You should just leave him alone and quit bugging him for a while, Tan. Maybe he might feel less pressure from you."

Tanya, Irina and Kate sat in front of the small television screen they bought in the local stores in Juno, Alaska. The moving pictures were black and white. They bought it for entertainment and fun, but more importantly for another human charade. They bought a telephone as well, so they could stay more in touch with the Cullen's.

Tanya went out one night two decades later, only in the small town where there where small and pathetic stores. She walked around until she found the same man she was sleeping with for the past couple months. His scent was dull, because his blood was mixed with alcohol for the past ten years. His aroma was added with cheap cologne bought at one of the small clothing stores. His name was Bradley Duncan, twenty-seven years old, and cute as a button.

She thought that if she kept her mind on her human men, she could find a distraction. Tanya walked toward Bradley with a wide smile.

Bradley has light brown eyes and his shortly, cropped hair is a little bit darker in shade. His skin is lightly tanned, and his clothes were heavily layered.

"Hello, Brad." Tanya called softly. She reached Brad and grabbed his hand in her gloved hand.

Bradley smiled widely as well, "Good evening, gorgeous!" He pulled him into his arms and gazed down at her, "You want to come back to my house for the night?"

Tanya stared into his light brown eyes, "I'd love to."

They walked back to his house a few minutes away from the town.

Bradley and Tanya walked up his front steps. He stopped before opening the door and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cold lips. The peck turned into a full blown make out session all the way inside the house and to his small bedroom.

Bradley picked Tanya up and laid her on the full-sized bed and started undressing her. Now that Tanya frequently dated this one man, she was usually spending her time with him whether he was drunk or not. He wasn't now, so she didn't have to do all of the work. She liked being pampered by her men, even being exposed like this. But she was beautiful and flawless and she didn't really have a problem with it.

After an hour or so, they laid together under the sheets. Bradley held Tanya closely to his side. Tanya had her head on Bradley's chest, listening to his loud and steady heartbeat. It was a loud banging, especially with her sonic ear right next to it. Her are is draped over his hard abdomen muscles. She sighed with contentment.

"I love you, Tanya." Bradley whispered into her messy curls.

Tanya froze and snapped her eyes open. She slowly turned her head to look in his direction, still on his chest, and stared into his eyes. "I love you, Bradley."

Bradley smiled.

Tanya leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on his lips. She truly did love this human man. But not enough to change him into being her mate for forever.

Tanya continued to date Bradley for years until she had to break up their close relationship because as he was getting older, she was still eighteen.

But it's a new century and she feels brand new, and somewhat, a little old. Tanya went on a walk near the mountains, in the pine woods. She caught five foxes and fed on them. She looked up to the clouded half moon and gazed for a while. Tanya wished she would just die or find happiness once in her life. Although Tanya was when she was with Bradley, or whenever she was with Edward. Bored, she ran back home in the silent night.

"Oh, there you are! Where were you?" Kate asked Tanya as she entered through the front door.

Tanya's eyebrows came together. Since when does Kate every care where she was? "What's it to you?"

"Just wondering," Kate shrugged. "Because Edward's visiting."

Tanya gasped, "What?! Where?"

Kate sighed, "He's upstairs. But!" She shouted, stopping Tanya right before she could head upstairs. "He seemed really…empty. Maybe you should leave him alone for a while. You know, let him talk to you first."

Tanya scowled, and then she took off her coat and slumped on the couch.

"No, but seriously, where were you?" Irina stepped into the room from the back dining room. She obviously overheard Tanya and Kate's conversation.

Tanya looked from the fireplace to Irina, "No where special. I was just going for a walk and caught me a few foxes."

"So did you break it off with Bradley?" Irina asked Tanya as she sat down next to her.

Tanya sighed, "Yes. I didn't want to, but you know." She made a face.

"Hey, I'm hooking up with a human as well." Kate added to their conversation.

"'Hooking up,' Kate?" Tanya's left eyebrow raised with a grin.

Kate smiled, "Hey, it's a new century. Might as well adapt to the way everybody talks these days. Don't want to stick out like a sore thumb."

Irina shook her head, "You've got to stop watching that television." She laughed.

"Uh, I believe it's called a TV, Irina." Kate laughed with her. Even Tanya rang out a giggle.

Three days have gone by, and Tanya has been trying her best with staying away from Edward as he stays alone up in one of the bedrooms. Edward came down once and he sat on the couch as Tanya was in the kitchen, sewing a shirt for Carmen.

Tanya frequently looked over to where Edward sat in the living room. Edward caught her stares a few times.

Tanya thought of ways to start her real conversation with him, but she couldn't figure how to actually start, or what to say. Tanya figured to just lay it off for now.

Edward tried to ignore Tanya's thoughts and tried to concentrate on the flames in the fire. He sighed, bored.

Tanya grumbled at herself incoherently and turned the machine on high speed. Carmen was small so the shirt was already finished. She stood up and walked towards the stairs, which passed Edward on the way. "Good afternoon, Edward." Tanya murmured quietly.

Edward flickered his beautiful eyes to Tanya's inviting smile, "Hello." He turned back to the fireplace, absentminded.

Tanya continued up the stairs to Carmen's room to set her new shirt on Carmen's dresser. Carmen and Eleazar were out during the day, because they had jobs.

Tanya had to think over what to say to him, she didn't like him like this. He usually talked to her, but he's hardly even looking at her. Tanya sighed.

Another three days have gone by, six days all together.

Edward went out for a walk and it seemed like he wasn't coming back for a while.

When he was gone for a few minutes, Tanya knew he would be out of hearing distance, she began to pace in the living room in front of the door. Kate and Irina were sitting in front of the television.

Tanya still thought of how to start her conversation with Edward. All she knew was that she was talking to him tonight.

Kate watched Tanya pace in front of the door. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked Tanya.

Without stopping her pace or looking to her sister, she answered, "I'm just going to go talk to Edward. But I'm trying to think of a way to start."

Kate turned in her seat and put an arm on the back of the couch facing Tanya, her expression is bemused, "You're incredible! I told you not to mess with him."

"It's not up to you, little sister."

"Kate's right, Tan. You're probably annoying him." Irina chided.

"Yeah, and I thought you were over him." Kate said.

Tanya was about to say something that would be a lie about how she feels for Edward, but stopped herself and started a different subject, "He's my friend and I don't like the way he has been acting or feeling. I want to help him, not ignore him." She stormed outside and shut the door on her sisters.

As she walked away, Tanya could still hear Kate say, "I think ignoring him might help him."

Edward couldn't have gotten too far, Tanya thought as she ran on the trail of Edward's sweet, honeysuckle scent. She reached the pine tree forest and made a zigzag through the large and tall trees, until she found an opening to a clearing.

Tanya sprang out of the trees and landed on the tip of an outcropping of a black boulder and balanced on the balls of her feet. She searched the white snow, and she found a dark figure in the middle of the clearing. It was Edward of course. Sixty feet away, he was half buried in the snow, lying back in the snow bank. His skin was silver in starlight, his bronze hair swaying with the light breeze. And his gold eyes were staring blankly up at the starry sky. They flickered over just in time to see Tanya's slow smile and then he sighed in boredom, and turned them back to the sky.

Tanya felt he needed a joke, so she crouched, her body coiling and her hand touching the tip of the rock. Cannon ball, she thought, knowing that he would hear it. She sprang up in the air where Edward lay and curled up in a ball and crashed into the snow bank next to him. Snow flew up and covered Edward under the flakes of snow. Tanya sat up and looked over at Edward. He didn't try to uncover himself from the snow; all he did was sigh again.

"Edward?" Tanya asked. She brushed the light snow off of his unmoving face, he still didn't look to her, just up at the stars. Maybe she offended him. "Sorry, it was a joke." She mumbled, sincerely.

"I know. It was funny." He said dully.

Tanya made a face. She knew that he was just being nice. He was annoyed, just Irina and Kate had said, Tanya thought to herself.

"Irina and Kate said I should leave you alone. They think I'm annoying you."

"Not at all," Edward assured Tanya. "On the contrary, I'm the one being rude abominably rude. I'm very sorry."

You're going home aren't you? Tanya thought to Edward.

"I haven't…entirely…decided that yet." He grimaced.

But you're not staying here. Tanya thought sadly.

"No, it doesn't seem to be…helping."

Tanya grimaced, "That's my fault, isn't it?"

"Of course not." Edward lied horribly.

Don't be a gentleman, Tanya told him in thought.

Edward smiled looking to the stars.

I make you uncomfortable. Tanya accused in her thoughts.

"No." Edward said finally.

Tanya looked at Edward with one eyebrow raised, trying to get the truth out of him.

Edward looked up at Tanya's disbelieving look and laughed a short laugh, and ended it with another sigh. "All right," He admitted, "A little bit."

Tanya sighed too; she put her chin in her hands. She wished she hadn't brought up the fact that she makes him feel uncomfortable. It just makes the atmosphere now more uncomfortable.

"You're a thousand times lovelier than the stars, Tanya. Of course, you're already aware of that. Don't let my stubbornness undermine your confidence." He chuckled.

"I'm not used to rejection." Tanya grumbled, she pouted and stared at Edward with dreamy eyes.

"Certainly not." Edward said with a frustrated expression.

Tanya began to think of all of her human men that she successfully slept with and lately Bradley Duncan. All those nights she spent having fun. The human men were so soft and warm compared to vampire men, who were hard and cold, well the same temperature as Tanya. But the human men were always eager, unlike the vampires who were as stubborn as Edward.

"Succubus," Edward teased, interrupting the images in Tanya's mind.

Tanya grinned, remembering the first time he found out decades ago. "The original." But her grin weakened and turned into a frown as she started, "When you showed up here," Tanya began slowly, "I thought that…"

"You thought that I'd changed my mind." Edward said quickly.

It's annoying when he already knew and he didn't bring it up, "Yes." Tanya scowled.

"I feel horrible for toying with your expectations, Tanya. I didn't mean to—I wasn't thinking. It's just that I left in…quite a hurry."

"I don't suppose you'd tell me why…?"

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs. He looked scared, defensively. "I don't want to talk about it."

What could make a man so powerless, Tanya thought to herself. "Woman troubles?" Tanya guessed.

He laughed blandly, "Not the way you mean it."

What does he mean, not the way I mean it, Tanya thought quickly. So it is a woman, but it doesn't mean that he is powerless to her. Maybe he just wants to make love to her, and scram. Or wants to be her mate, but she doesn't want him.

"You're not even close." Edward told Tanya, he was listening to her thoughts.

Tanya looked at him, "One hint?" She asked.

"Please let it go, Tanya." He begged.

That only made Tanya more curious, so she was thinking harder into the problem. Why would he run away from a girl? Why did he come here? And if he thought he was leaving here to a different place, where would he go?

Where will you go, Edward, if you leave? Back to Carlisle? Tanya thought looking over at him.

"I don't think so," He whispered. He was quiet for a while.

Tanya threw an arm around his shoulders. She felt the tenseness in his shoulders, but he didn't flinch from her touch. He needed comfort and that's what she's giving him, sort of. "I think you _will_ go back. No matter what it is…or who it is…that is haunting you. You face it head on. You're the type."

He thought for a few seconds and Tanya saw in her peripheral vision, a smile that grew on his face. He kissed her cheek.

Tanya turned her head, waiting for a kiss on her lips. She should have gotten one for all the advice and encouragement, but he already pulled back with a smile.

Tanya smiled a tight smile, ruefully. He's too quick.

"Thank you, Tanya. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, I guess." Tanya said to Edward, dropping her arm, her thoughts were petulant. "I wish you would be more reasonable about things, Edward."

"I'm sorry, Tanya. You know you're too good for me. I just…haven't found what I'm looking for yet."

"Well, if you leave before I see you again…goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Tanya."

Tanya stood up and without looking at Edward, took off running back home. She ran so fast, she didn't leave foot prints in the snow. Edward's rejection hurt her, but she didn't care about it anymore. She was hurt so many times before, she got used to it. Besides, she had human men to comfort her. But she didn't want see him again before he left, not at all.

She made it home and shut the door behind her as she entered the living room.

Kate looked to Tanya from the television. "So what happened? Did he tell you to bug off?"

Tanya snorted, "If that were the case, I would've been here minutes ago. But he talked to me. He just has woman trouble." She lied; it was Edward's business to tell not her's.


	4. Laurent and Irina

CHAPTER 10

Kate bought a computer and installed the devise in the living room. She used it for typing up short stories and exploring the internet, she called it "surfing the web". One time she found some interesting things about Denali and Forks, mostly their wild life. Kate also searched for different places in the United States where there are the same accommodations as Denali has provided them. Abandoned neighborhood, large wild life, and rare sunlight.

Even though they found thousands, thanks to the world wide web of the internet, but they loved Denali so much, and they would be farther away from the Cullen's, they just couldn't leave.

Irina spent her time reading books; books written by the best authors of all time, so far. Some of her favorites are William Shakespeare, Charles Dickinson, Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King, Robert Frost and many more. She even studied harsh vampire fiction, and laughed to herself. Such imaginations people have, she'd tell Tanya and Kate.

It was just another morning as Tanya, Irina and Kate were hunting moose together, when they heard a sound in the trees. Kate stood up and took her ground with sparks in her fingertips. Tanya searched the woods, but she only saw her rainbow sparkles reflecting on the tree trunks and green pine bristles.

"There!" Irina pointed to the west of their circle. Her gold are eyes alert and fierce.

A dark-haired man stepped forward. His diamond skin reflects back at the women. He seemed disturbed by what he was seeing. He stared into the three women's bright gold eyes, seeming dazed by amazement.

"Who are you?" Tanya asked no louder than what she would use in a normal voice of volume.

"Who are _you?_" The strange, dark-haired vampire asked back in a French accent, without answering Tanya's first question.

"I asked you first." Tanya said sternly.

The cocky vampire crossed his arms and waited for her to answer his question.

Tanya sighed, "My name is Tanya, and these are my sisters, Kate and Irina." She mentioned annoyed.

"Great, you're the people I need to find. My name is Laurent. Carlisle sent me." Laurent said, walking toward the women acting as if he suddenly felt comfortable.

The three women escort the nomad, Laurent back to their home after knowing that he was safe because Carlisle sent them. Carmen and Eleazar are home and preoccupied themselves by watching the television.

"This is Carmen and Eleazar. They stay with us as well." Tanya announced walking toward the couch by Carmen.

Carmen waved and smiled a closed-lip smile, a welcoming one. "Good morning."

"This is Laurent. Carlisle sent him." Irina insisted, stepping beside Laurent and gazing up at him.

Eleazar nodded, "Welcome."

Tanya smiled at Laurent, and noticed—unsurprised—at his burgundy eyes. "You do plan on staying with us right, Laurent."

"Yes, if you don't mind. I didn't want to get into the middle of the mess down in Forks with my former coven leader, James and that Cullen family. I was heading north here anyway."

Tanya snapped in a serious mode now, "What!? What kind of mess?"

Laurent felt a little uneasy with all of the stares on him now as he explained. "Like I said, my former coven leader, James wanted something from the Cullen's and they are fighting back. Something from one the males, Edward, I think."

"Edward?!" Tanya squeaked and stood up. "What does he want?"

"James wants the human."

"Human? What human?" Kate asked, not as worried as Tanya, but curious.

Laurent shrugged and walked swiftly to the chairs and sat down. "The girl, Bella, seemed close to Edward. He protected her from James as if he wanted to save her for himself; you know a late night bite." He chuckled.

Tanya shook her head, "No, the Cullen's don't drink human blood." She felt mystified by this human girl. Who could she be? And what does she meant to him? A friend? A long time relative? How old was the girl?

"No human blood? What do they live on?" Laurent asked shocked.

Kate answered for Tanya, "The same as us, animal blood."

Laurent could remember when he found the girls in the woods, killing a large moose. He scowled in the memory and then looked at the golden-eyed people and asked, "You expect me to do the same?"

"If you want to fit in, you have to adapt like us." Kate said.

Laurent ran a hand through his shortly cropped black hair and sighed, "Whatever."

Tanya was still running through all of what Laurent said about the Cullen's. She finally came to a conclusion and burst out, "We have to go and help them!" She headed for the door.

Laurent stopped her by stepping in her path from the chair, "Don't waste your time, gorgeous." Irina narrowed her eyes at Tanya. Laurent continued, "They already started to try to hide the human girl, Bella when I left. That was yesterday, by now, James probably already caught them and killed whoever got in his way. He's a lethal and deadly tracker; I wouldn't get involved in that."

"No!" Tanya twirled around and ran toward the phone by the kitchen. She quickly dialed Carlisle's mobile phone and listened to the ring. Only one ring got through and she was immediately sent to the voicemail. Tanya didn't even listen to Carlisle's recorded voicemail and hung up. She cursed and slammed the phone back on the receiver.

Tanya was suddenly there next to Tanya, "Tan, why are you worrying? You and I both know that the Cullen's are very strong and can take care of one lonely vampire."

"Not just one, his mate as well, Victoria. She can be just as feisty as well and very fast." Laurent sounded from the living room.

Kate grimaced at Laurent. She turned her head back to Tanya and whispered, "That's still only two against seven."

Tanya stood as still as a rock. She is still unsure if she wanted to run down to Forks tonight, or keep calling until she gets an answer.

Kate threw an arm around Tanya and gave her a squeeze. "Come on, Tan. They're fine, call them again tomorrow."

Tanya sighed morosely, "Fine."

They walked back into the living room.

Laurent sat in one of the chairs with his hands behind his head. "So where can I stay?"

Irina danced to Laurent's side again with a joyous smile, "With me of course!"

Tanya and Kate glanced at each other with a smirk and back to the overly excited Irina. Tanya and Kate both knew each other long enough to talk with their eyes. And that glance they just shared, said "Well, Laurent's already taken and that means hands off. Or else." They giggled, softly.

Irina shot them a deadly glare and made the girls cut their giggles short.

Laurent ignored the giggles and stood up. "Will you show me my room then, beautiful?" He looked to Irina and held out and arm for her to take it.

Irina smiled and wrapped her slender arm around his muscular olive-toned arm, "_Our_ room." And she ran upstairs, pulling Laurent with her, to _their_ bedroom, where they will spend most of their time there.

Kate giggled again, and Tanya only smiled. She still worried about the Cullen's.

Kate, Carmen and Eleazar tried to keep Tanya busy all day and night and then the next day. All three tried to keep Tanya's mind off of the Cullen's. Kate took her out at night to pick up men, and Carmen and Eleazar went shopping for clothes down in Juneau.

Tanya felt empty for a day and a half. When she returned back from Juneau that night, she ran straight to the phone. Tanya dialed Carlisle's mobile phone again. This time after the first ring, a familiar voice answered.

"Tanya?" Carlisle asked. His voice sounded confused and surprised by her unexpected call.

"Carlisle, you're alive!" Tanya exclaimed.

Carlisle chuckled softly, "Of course we are, Tanya. What made think we weren't?"

Tanya felt stupid now. She should have just listened to Kate and stopped worrying too much. Kate was right; the Cullen's could take care of themselves. "Well, when Laurent came and said that you were fighting that lethal tracker, James. I… I just felt like I should—"

"Don't worry. Edward took care of him."

Tanya's stomach fluttered. Her mind was screaming with joy. "That's good, I'm glad everyone's okay. Wait, everyone's okay, right?"

He chuckled again, "Yes, yes. Everyone's fine. Well, except for Bella, but she's being treated as we speak."

Tanya frowned. She almost forgot about the human girl. "Who is Bella?"

"Uh, Bella is Edward's love interest."

Tanya felt an indescribable blow in her stomach and blew away her flutters. "But she's _human!_" She felt so ugly. Edward didn't want her and her perfect features, but he would rather chase after a dull and plain human. Why does she even bother? She felt terrible.

"What Edward wants, is what Edward wants. I can't change what he chooses." Carlisle said reluctantly. He sounded like he's explained this before and was getting irritated of repeating it. "Anyway, Bella was injured by a tracking, nomad vampire—"  
"James." Tanya inserted, cutting Carlisle off.

"I suppose Laurent has spoken to you about this?"

"Yes, he explained everything…except the human." She answered, her tone souring.

"Well, James broke her leg, broke a few of her ribs, cracked her head open, and she…lost a lot of blood." He murmured sadly. As if he cared for the human.

Tanya smiled to herself at the girl's injuries. It's cruel, but true. She already disliked her.

"He also got some venom in her system."

She made her voice sound concerned, "Is she all right? Is she a vampire now?"

"No, if she was turned into a vampire, she wouldn't be in the hospital right now. She would still be in the transformation. You know that Tanya."

"How did you get the venom out, then?" Tanya asked mystified.

"Edward had the choice to either let the transformation follow through or suck the venom out himself."

Why would Edward want to keep her human and not a vampire? If he loved her, then he would want her forever, right? Why did he always have to be difficult? He's still very unreasonable. "Well, I'm _happy_ for Edward and the rest of you guys. I'm glad you didn't get hurt, and everybody sends their concern and happiness for _Bella_." Tanya had to practically choke out what she just said.

Carlisle could hear it in her tone. He chuckled, "Thank you, Tanya. I'll be sure to tell Bella when she's hopefully back on her feet. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye, Carlisle." Tanya hung up. Kate was in the kitchen across from Tanya and sitting on the counter, she heard everything on the conversation. Tanya turned to look up at her, her expression ghastly, "I can't believe Edward. I just can't believe him."

Irina was on the mountain side of the huge cliffs in the Denali National Park. The mountains height ranged from five thousand to a little over six thousand feet tall. Irina chose to climb the highest mountain in the Denali National Park region, which was six thousand, two hundred and fifty feet tall. The mountain was covered in snow and thick clouds surrounded the sky around her.

The breeze was strong as it made her short, pale hair blow from her face as she ran. She had no destination to anywhere but up and around the mountain side. She ran as fast as she could, she felt like a bullet shooting through the heavy snow on the ridged rock side. Terrified, she looked over her shoulder, expecting it.

Because she wasn't running to someplace, she was running from _someone._

She turned her face back to the front of her. She made another turn around the mountain and found a small cave. It wasn't really a cave, just an opening that was small enough for her to hide from the outside openness.

Irina stopped breathing and watched the opening of the cave-like hole. She watched for the chaser to pass, so she can run the other direction to safety, for now.

But nothing went by. All that went by was the snow going fifty miles per hour. She listened for the footsteps in the snow and pound against the hard rock ridge. Nothing, but the wind.

That's when Irina thought to start to edge out of the cave. Maybe she lost the chaser a while back. She only thought of getting out to safety.

A flesh-ripping, growl erupted, inside the small cave, behind her.

Irina flinched deeply and started for the opening with her great speed. But thick, steel-hard arms clasped around her body and slammed her hard into its body.

The snarls continued in Irina's ears as she squirmed and thrashed as best as she could to get away from it. Irina started to scream for help, but no one will hear her screams because she's too far up the mountain for anybody to hear.

It turned her around in its rough and large hands, so she would face the chaser.

As Irina screamed, the chaser leaned in and pushed its lips to her lips, hard. Irina's scream stops and she kisses it back.

Irina's pulls back, laughing, "All right, you caught me, Laurent!"

Laurent holds her in his arms tighter, "I wasn't done catching you." He kissed her again, this time softer and more passionate.

"How do you do it?" Irina asked Laurent, "How do you always catch me, and get to the place I go, before me?"

Laurent touched his forehead to Irina's forehead, "I have more human blood in my system. Therefore, I am stronger and faster than—" He quickly pecks her on her lips, "—you." It's only been almost a year since he had human blood and he started animal blood for Irina. Although, secretly, behind Irina's back, he cheated and snuck in some humans.

Irina smiles happily. She is finally happy with someone. She doesn't feel as alone as she did ever since her mother died. Laurent has given her friendship, company, love, pleasure, and hope. She has found her mate for eternity.

They continue to kiss in the cave with the white, blizzard winds surrounding them. They were on top of one of the hugest mountains in Denali, and it was one of the most romantic moments for Irina and Laurent. From where they were, the world is below them, as they share their love with each other.

Another month passes and while on a hunt by himself,—after convincing Irina that he wanted to hunt alone—Laurent was surprised to be found by a old friend.

She stood there in the snow, her wild hair blowing across her face. A devilish, yet angelic smile grew across her beautiful mouth. Her eyes a bright red and taunt on Laurent in a skeptical way.

Laurent kept a serious expression, "Victoria."

Victoria nodded back, "Laurent."

"How have you been?" Laurent asked almost concerned. He didn't want to go back with Victoria and James; he had a great life and a mate he loved. But somewhere deep down, when he saw Victoria's red eyes, he missed the hunt and kill of humans. He craved the sweet and warm taste of human blood, and the adrenaline of the chase. "How is James? Where—"

"James is dead." Victoria hissed with venom.

Laurent never expected this. He didn't think James would've lost to the Cullen's. But then again, he and Victoria were outnumbered and she snuck out. He now understood Victoria's rabid expression. Her hands in tight, clenched fists and her beautiful mouth in a menacing frown. "I'm sorry, Victoria. Is there anything I could do to help—"

"That's why I'm here." Victoria cut off rudely. She wanted something from Laurent and she isn't going to waste time by chatting. "I need you to do something for me. Just a small task and it's not too risky, I promise." Her voice is high, but frightening.

Feeling like he should help from all the years they've spent in their clan, Laurent says yes.

Victoria smiles that devilish smile again, "Good. I need you to go back to Forks, Washington and check on that little twit of a human, Bella. Find out if she is still being watched over by the _Cullen's_." She spat.

"Why do you care about her? I thought it was Edward that killed James."

"I want her dead!" Victoria screamed, "It's the best revenge, Laurent. Think of it, if Edward thinks he can kill my mate, then I _will_ kill his puny, little love, Bella!"

Laurent did think her plan over, and it did make perfect sense. He thought from her point of view and her distraught. What if Irina was killed and he couldn't see her ever again? Laurent couldn't imagine it, and he can understand intently. Plus, he's been Victoria's friend for years and felt obligated to help her.

"Just break into her room during the night, and don't wake her up. And most importantly, do_ not_ kill her!" Victoria kicked through the snow towards Laurent.

Laurent stayed where he stood. "Why can't I kill her? What if I'm thirsty?"

Victoria scowled deeper, "Then hunt on the way! That's my job, which would be my reasoning to track her down in the first place. _I_ want to kill her; _I_ want to torture her to death. And _I'm_ going to make it slow and very painful. I will make her wish for faster death. And Edward, when he finds out about her terrible death," Victoria reached a swift hand on Laurent's jaw under his ear. Her hand grazed down to his neck, "he'll feel the same pain that I felt when he killed James. Mate for mate."

Laurent moved his head back away from her fingers. "Fine, I'll leave later in the evening."

Victoria smiled sweetly, her hand still outstretched near Laurent's neck, "Thank you, Laurent. You're such a good resource." She lightly smacked Laurent's cheek. In a flash, she spun around and started walking back south. "Be sure to get back to me on the news about _Bella!_" She shouted over her shoulder. And then she was gone.

Laurent headed home first. He entered the cabin and found Irina already wrapped around his body.

"How are you, love?" Irina asked, her face pressed up against Laurent's chest. "I missed you."

Laurent wrapped his arms around Irina's shoulders, "Missed you too, Rina." They both gave each other a little nickname just for fun. His nickname for her is Rina, her nickname for him is Rent.

Irina smiled and looked up into his dull and dark eyes. Her smile faded, "You haven't fed." It was a statement, not a question.

Laurent nodded, "I know, I was just came back to tell you that I have to see an old friend out of country. I won't be back for a few hours." His hands drew from Irina's back to her shoulders.

Irina didn't like him leaving her for only a few hours that seemed like years for her. She pouted in her most attractive way; bottom lip jutted out slightly, her chin pointed down, and her eyes glazing up at him through her thick eyelashes. "Take me with you then."

As much as that made Laurent want to melt and give in to her, he couldn't let her know about Victoria's plan against her and her sister's alliance with their close friends, the Cullen's. Irina wouldn't allow Laurent near Bella's house if she knew who Bella was. And if she stopped or interfered with Victoria, Irina would be killed by Victoria. No way Irina was going anywhere with me, Laurent thought to himself. "No, you cannot come with me."

Irina never let go of her potent pout, "Please? Oh, come on, Rent, it'll be fun. Just the two of us."

Laurent grimaced, "I'll be back by this evening, I promise, Rina." He kissed her on her pouting lips. "I return with a great pleasurable night for you, babe." Laurent raised his eyebrows.

Irina smiled and looked down, as a blush, "Alright, fine. I love you, Rent."

Laurent lifted her chin with his fingers, so she would look into his eyes. "I love you too." He kisses her again, deeper. He gave her a quick and tight hug and left.


	5. So Alone and Trouble in Seattle

CHAPTER 11

The next morning, Laurent never returned and Irina began to get angry.

Irina watched outside the windows for Laurent. She paced around the house and ignored Tanya's and Kate's words of reassurance and pleas to calm down.

Another month passed, and now Irina's anger washed away and filled with absolute worry. She couldn't go out and try to find him because she didn't exactly know where Laurent was and still probably is. She doesn't know if he was in trouble or hurt, or worst of all, cheating on her with another female vampire. Irina knows he can be smooth like that.

The phone rang, and Irina was the first to answer.

"Hello?!" She asked urgently.

"Oh, hello, Irina." It was Carlisle of course. "I was just checking in and informing you that we moved back to Forks, Washington."

Irina couldn't think of anything else but Laurent's being, "That's good, Carlisle. Have you heard from Laurent lately? Please say that you do!" She asked quickly into the phone receiver.

"Yes, I have… I thought you would've heard about this, weeks ago." Carlisle's voice lowered.

Irina stopped breathing. She didn't know what to think of his answer. It was bad, and she could hear it in his solemn voice. "What is it that I _should_ have already heard of?" Her voice was low as well, thick with worry.

"I just wish…I wasn't the one to tell you this, Irina." Carlisle sighed and breathed deeply. He hesitated for a few, long seconds. And then, he finally explained Laurent's absence in one sentence. "Laurent was killed last month."

Irina froze into place. She didn't blink, she didn't move, she didn't breathe. "How?" She asked angrily, barely over a whisper.

"The werewolves. They were only defending Bella in the woods. Laurent was going to kill her, and they had no idea that he was with you and your sisters." Carlisle tried to explain quickly. He was trying to defend the wolves.

Irina took a deep breath and she crushed the phone in her left hand out of pure anger. She threw the crushed remains and the rest of the phone across the kitchen. She screamed in fury as she did so.

This brought Tanya, Kate, and Carmen's attention and they all ran towards Irina's screams.

Irina started to throw the wooden chairs around the room and making them shatter against the kitchen walls and counters, screaming through all of this. Irina brought down both her fists down on the long, wooden table, smashing it to pieces.

Tanya grabbed Irina around her whole upper torso and arms. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She tried to shout over Irina's ear-splitting screams.

Kate walked over to whatever was left of the phone on the ground across the room, "Whatever it was, it was a message on the phone. Oh, and by the way, we need a new phone." Dry humor.

Tanya jerked Irina around in her arms so she could look into Irina's eyes. "Who was on the phone, Irina?"

Irina sobbed tearless cries, "Carlisle!"

"What did he say?" Tanya was grateful she was getting answers out of her hysterical sister.

Irina continued to sob.

Tanya shook her, "Tell me!"

"He said that they returned to Forks again."

Kate's eyebrows came together, confused, "That's why you're going crazy?"

Irina whipped her head to where Kate stood, "No, you idiot!"

"Then why, Irina!" Tanya pleaded, "You have to tell me why you're acting this way!"

Irina bared her teeth. She didn't want to say it, to admit it. It was already shouting in her head. It was torturing her, making her crazy.

"Irina!"

"LAURENT'S DEAD!!!" Irina screamed.

Tanya looked up at Kate. Kate looked over to Tanya. Both of them were shocked and didn't know what to say. All Tanya could do is hug her.

Irina fell into Tanya's arms, slumped against her body and continued to muffle her scream into Tanya's shoulder.

Kate walked back over to Tanya and Irina and wrapped her arms around both of them.

Carmen slowly approached and whispered softly, "I'm very sorry, Irina. I know how you feel. If I lost my Eleazar, I would be reacting the same way that you are. Please know that I care for you like a sister, and I would do anything for you to make you happy."

Irina nodded slowly.

Carmen softly touched Irina's cheek and moved some of Irina's short and pale hair from her face. Carmen walked towards the front door, "I'm going to town to buy us a new phone and some new furniture." She picked up her jacket and purse, and then left.

Irina sat on the roof of the large wooden cabin. She watched the sun rise, she watched the sun set. During the nights, she lay on her back and stare up at the twinkling stars, and drew up the constellations. When the snow fell on her, she let it cover her up and bury her in a white blanket. After the snow stopped, she roughly shook a few times and the snowflakes drift off of her.

Days passed, and then soon enough, months passed.

Through all this time, Irina just thought and thought and thought. Deep thoughts about her problems, mostly concerning Laurent. She didn't want to be disturbed when she thought. She just wanted to be alone.

During this time, Tanya and Kate worried all this time. Every few weeks, one of them would go up on the roof to check up on Irina.

Kate pulled herself up on the roof. She walked slowly over by the middle of the snowy roof toward Irina. "Hey, little sister." She edged her way closer to Irina, very cautiously.

Irina is sitting on the peak of the roof. Her arms are wrapped around her legs and her mouth is buried in her knees. Her eyes squeeze shut.

Kate is in the middle of the roof, and Irina is on the other end of it.

"How are you?" Kate said as she stopped where she was.

Irina opened her eyes and stared forward, and she kept her mouth buried in her knees.

Kate, seeing Irina's side view, sighed when she saw her expression. Kate knew that Irina was trying to signal that she is _fine_, but Kate also knew that she is still torn inside.

At the sound of Kate's sigh, Irina flashed her dull black eyes at her.

Kate flinched slightly from the rabid glare, but glared back, "I'm not afraid of you, little sister. I know you're hurt. But I also know that I can take you." She challenged. She could feel her electric currents in her fingertips and move up her hands and further up her arms, until it touched her shoulders. She learned a few years back when she got furious, the electricity expanded further throughout her body.

Irina looked away, "Go, away." She growled.

Kate released her currents and it dissolved back into the core of her body. "Fine. But please, Irina, know that we are worried sick. And we'll do anything to help you. And we all miss seeing your face in the house, so at least try to consider staying inside with us."

Irina heard this same speech every time one of her sisters came up to check on her. Irina looked out to the horizon and then squeezed them shut again.

Kate turned and slid down the roof on the light snow. "And go hunt." Kate commanded. "Starving yourself for the guy is a little over the top." Kate didn't look back at her as she said this. She hopped down from the second story roof top, to the ground.

Irina glared after her. She knew Kate was right, but she is too depressed to move from the roof.

CHAPTER 12

"Welcome back." Tanya hugged Irina closely. She welcomed Irina inside eagerly. Tanya and Kate have been waiting for her to come back inside for months.

Irina felt weak in her older sister's arms. She didn't say anything to Tanya's sympathetic hug. She just breathed deeply.

Kate shut the front door and walked over by Irina. When Irina was let go from Tanya, Kate gripped Irina's chin and looked into her black eyes. Kate sighed, "I told you to feed weeks ago!"

Irina looked down at the wooden floor, avoiding Kate's glare, "I did feed, like, four or five weeks ago." She whispered ashamed.

Tanya and Kate looked to each other and angrily sighed.

"Out!" Kate spun Irina around by shoving her shoulder lightly toward the door.

"I have to tell you something first." Irina started.

Tanya shoved her further, "No, hunt first, and then we'll talk."

Irina walked out the door and with the help of her sister's lift; she was carried quickly to the forest of wildlife.

After a few hours of hunting and feeding, the three sisters walked through the front door of the cabin.

Carmen was just answering the phone, "Oh, hold on, Carlisle."

Tanya flashed from the doorway to Carmen's side. Carmen slid the cordless phone in Tanya's hand and Tanya answered, "Hello?" Tanya knew that Carlisle only called when it was important or crucial. She was a little nervous as to what Carlisle was about to say from the other end of the line.

"Ah, Tanya, it's been a while. It's good to hear from you again." Carlisle greeted quickly.

Tanya was a bemused. She didn't know what his tone meant. It was warm and sensitive, yet it was quick and in a hurry. "Yes it has. How is it down in Forks?"

"I'm glad you asked that. That's the reason for my call. There is an army of newborns killing numbers of innocent humans, they're in Seattle now, but they will come here."

So it was dangerous, but what did the Cullen's have to fear from this? "So what's the problem?"

"They have a purpose in coming here, Tanya. They want Bella."

Tanya's attitude soured, "Is this important?"

"I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't."  
"What do you want from us?" Tanya looked over to Kate, Carmen and Irina. They stared back listening to the conversation.

"Join us in fighting back. We need a bigger size in number. So far, we only have ourselves and the werewolves. That's an even number to the newborns, but with your help, it would be quick and easy."

Irina heard Carlisle mention the werewolves and she shook with anger. Her bright golden eyes beamed with fury and anguish. "No." She snarled.

Carlisle continued to explain, "If we could join Kate's and Eleazer's power with our advantages, I know we'll easily take care of the newborns. Especially with five more mature vampires. The newborn's number keeps accelerating, but they destroy each other too, so it varies."

Tanya looked away from Irina's eyes and turned away. She tried to sound a little more polite than Irina's blunt answer. She stopped Carlisle short, "I'm sorry Carlisle. We would help you, but… Irina still feels indifferent."

Irina ran towards Tanya, so that she was in front of her now, "That's what I was trying to tell you about earlier! I don't want to help the werewolves. I want to get revenge on them by killing them. For Laurent, I would wipe out the wolves."

Tanya put a hand over the mouth piece and whispered to Irina, "The Cullen's and the werewolves have a treaty. They are a team now, and you can't just kill them without consulting with them first."

Irina grinds her teeth together, "Fine, ask for their permission."

The whole little conversation between the sisters took only three seconds. Tanya took her hand off the mouth piece, "Irina wants to trade our help for your permission to kill the pack. We know you have some sort of relationship with the wolves, so we're asking first."

Carlisle's tone turned bemused, "Why would she want that?"

"She wants revenge for Laurent's life. You remember that the werewolves killed Laurent, well Irina is still furious with that. Irina was Laurent's mate, Carlisle."

Now Carlisle's voice is hopeless, "Oh, we didn't realize…that Irina felt that way. I'm sorry, but I cannot agree with Irina hurting the werewolves."

"Things happen." Tanya looked over at Irina right when she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Yes, well, please know that we this will take some practice and training so it will take a while until we actually fight. That gives you more time to think of your final decision."

"You're sure we can't let us at least hurt the werewolves for Irina." Tanya asked lightly.

"There's no question of that." Carlisle said in a serious tone. "We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we."

"All right, Kate and I will try to get Irina out of her depression phase ourselves. I'm sure she'll come through okay." Tanya said after Irina left upstairs.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Carlisle said softer.

"And we're sorry for not being able to help you guys down there. Be sure to tell Edward 'hello' for me and 'sorry' for Bella."

"Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone." Then there was a click.

Tanya took the phone from her ear and looked at it. Carlisle hung up on her. The dial tone buzzed loudly from the ear piece. She hit the end button and set the cordless phone on the charger.


	6. Plans for a Trip and a Wedding in Forks

CHAPTER 13

Irina grabbed her mother's old and antique golden necklace and latched it behind her neck. She found this necklace on her mother's dresser. Irina touched the golden pendent on her chest as she remembered that night she found it.

"Stop! You can't do anything to make this better!" Tanya yells at her younger sisters that are trying to run after the Volturi.

Irina spun around to look at Tanya, "We cannot just do nothing! For goodness sake, that was our mother!" She screamed walking toward Tanya angrily, her arm flailing in the direction of the large fire near their cottage.

Tanya glanced over her shoulder at the huge flames that just a minute ago swallowed her mother. The dark purple smoke that rose from the licking orange flames filled the air and the ghastly stench was stuck in her nose and throat. "I know that. But, what will we do to help our mother, huh?" She asked rhetorically. Tanya didn't wait for Irina to answer, "Nothing, that's what."

"I don't like them at all. Not just because they killed our mother, but they also have so much power!" Kate said with her fists at her sides. "Those tiny ones are vicious! I especially hate those two."

Tanya remembered the smallest ones of the Volturi. "I agree. They have undeniable power. You know what I don't get? How is it that the Volturi are trying their best to get rid of all the immortal children, but they have two of their own?"

"Maybe it's because they're not too young, and still able to know what's bad and know how to keep a secret." Kate answered.

Tanya growled, "Whatever. We need to move from here and far away." She changed the subject. "But first we should put out this fire." She started walking to the fire.

Irina was turned the other way and not facing her sisters while they conversed. She has her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her lips are pursed and she stared at the grass. "No, let the fire burn." She didn't move in the slightest way.

Kate and Tanya looked at Irina's back. "It'll spread and burn everything up."

Irina's voice is rough, "We're leaving anyway."

"This will catch someone's eye and they'll suspect something from us. Help us put this fire out, now!" Tanya demanded.

Irina turned around and gave Tanya a look of annoyance. She stormed past Tanya and Kate and continued to the cottage, slamming the front door behind her. She stopped in the front room and looked around the living room, where she, her sisters and her mother were ambushed. She put a hand up to her mouth to stifle her sobs. Irina ran to her mother's room and walked slowly through the doorway.

She touched the bedside table, her hand brushed the bed she rarely used, but sometimes laid upon. She walked up to the closet and touched her mother's dresses. Irina continued across the room to the dresser and found a golden necklace lying on the top. It was the only piece of jewelry on the dresser. She picked it up from the skinny gold chain and held it up to her face. The pendent was in the shape of a diamond and thin, and not that heavy. The edges were ridged and in the middle of it was a scripture in cursive. It was also in Russian, it translated, _Strength and love._

Irina ran out of her mother's room with the necklace in her hand and stopped at the living room window. She watched Tanya and Kate frantically fan away the dark purple smoke, after the flames were devoured by whatever water they used.

Irina looked down at Eve's necklace and read the Russian words again. She promised she would keep her mother's necklace with her forever and carry those words with her in her life. She wouldn't tell Tanya or Kate about their mother's necklace.

Irina looked into the mirror at herself touching the pendent. Back to the present time, she knew that her mother's golden necklace is all she needs with her. Her mother's necklace is all that she will need with her on her trip. Irina wanted to visit the Volturi to find a place for her there. There was no use for her here in Denali with her sisters, who seem to be content in the dead neighborhood.

She thought of visiting them after she heard about the werewolves with the Cullen's and decided to mention that with the Volturi.

That was weeks ago, but now it's August. Two months have passed, and Irina has been thinking this through.

Irina dropped the pendent under her shirt to hide it from her sisters and stepped out of her room. She can overhear Tanya in the living room downstairs…

"You have been invited to a Cullen's Wedding." Tanya's voice sounded dead.

Irina ran down the stairs and was next to Tanya before she said the next sentence. Kate was on Tanya's other side.

Tanya sighed, trying to continue, "Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan will be wed on August 13th at the Cullen House in Forks, Washington, at six. The pleasure of your company is requested at the ceremony followed by a reception party in the backyard." Tanya handed the heavy, stiff invitation card to Kate and walked to the side window. She bit down the inside of her cheek.

Kate felt the petal-printed paper and knew who created the invitation. Alice. She looked over at Tanya by the window. "Tan…"

Tanya shook her head rapidly and furiously. "No, no, no, NO!"

Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar jumped at Tanya's outburst.

Tanya's breathing is haggard as she tried to calm down, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing! He just has bad taste." Kate quickly flashed next to Tanya and she put a hand on her neck and curls, "Believe me, I think you're so much more beautiful and smarter."

Tanya's eyebrows came together, "How can you say that when you haven't even seen her!"

"She's human; it's a known fact that you're better than her." Kate thought quickly.

Tanya stubbornly looked back out the window, "She will be one of us. And then she'll be just as beautiful. All of that doesn't matter anyway, he belongs to her now. They're getting married!"

Irina grimaced, "So move on! He's not worth it! Who cares about him anyway?"

Tanya whipped her head to Irina, "He is worth everything, and I care about him!"

Irina scowled.

Tanya's eyes grew distant, "But I guess I could try to move on…"

One side of Kate's mouth pulled up at the corner. She was glad Tanya would try, but she knew it would still hurt her to see Edward and Bella together. "At least try."

Kate and Irina will have to drag me to the wedding, Tanya thought to herself.

Kate moved some curls from Tanya's face and looked up at Irina and Carmen, "Now all we have to do is figure out what we will wear to the wedding?"

Carmen stood next to Irina, "We should go shopping for formal clothing, won't that be great?!" She looked at Eleazar at the table, "We'll get Eleazar a nice grey button-down shirt with dress pants. The rest of us girls will wear blouses and skirts, with heels of course. What about our hair?"

Carmen is the designer and planner of their coven. She also knew style and fashion. Carmen would take care of the arrangement that all five would look like when they stepped into the Cullen's home in Forks.

Irina stood quiet. She listened every now and then to their conversations. She knew she was leaving for sure now.

Kate combed up Irina's hair on the sides, and tried to show Carmen how it would look if it were pinned there. "We could do this—"

But Irina jerked her head away from Kate's touch, "Stop."

Kate looked confused at Irina's strange behavior, "Calm down, we're just trying to figure out what to do with your mess of hair." She lightly laughed.

Irina huffed annoyed. Her hair wasn't messy, it was straight and silky and she knew it. "Don't worry about it, because I'm not going."

Tanya looked up at Irina, "Yes, you are. If I'm going, you're going."

Irina shook her head, "I don't have to."

"That's unfair!"

"Quit whining!" Irina scoffed. It's no wonder Edward didn't pick you as a mate, she wanted to say, but that would hurt Tanya. So she bit down on her tongue.

"Honestly, Tanya." Kate told Tanya, she looked back to Irina, "Why won't you go?"

Irina didn't want her sisters to know exactly what she planned on doing. So she admitted something that wasn't the truth, and still not a lie, "I'm going somewhere that week."

"Oh, come on, you can't miss Edward's wedding! You went to Emmett and Rosalie's, why not Edward and Isabella's?" Kate asked.

"I just have something to do that's more important." Irina said seriously.

"So do I!" Tanya sounded in the background.

"Shut up, Tanya, no you don't." Kate told Tanya lightly without looking back at her.  
Carmen nudged Irina, "Where are you going?"

Irina looked down at Carmen, she was only a few inches taller than Carmen, but she still had to look below her eye level. "I'd…rather not say."

Knowing that tone in Irina's voice, Kate held up her hands, "All right then, we'll leave it at that." She looked to Carmen, "Let's go shopping." She turned around and pulled Tanya's arm, tugging her along with her, "Come on, Tan. We need to get you fitted."

Tanya groaned. Before they were out the door, Tanya turned her head to Irina and mouthed the words, _I hate you._

Irina laughed at her helpless, older sister.

Once Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar were gone, Irina was out the door as well. All Irina had to do now was choose which way to go. East or West. It didn't matter which way, Italy is directly on the other side of the world. She didn't want to go through Russia; there are too many memories there. She decided to go east, through Canada and across the Atlantic Ocean.

Irina left the house without a note.

CHAPTER 14

Since they were short on money, the Denali coven had to run down to Washington instead of taking a plane. That is, until they enter the state, they'll buy a car in Vancouver. Eleazar bought a deep, navy blue Cadillac. The interior was the same color and leather.

Eleazar drove, and he took the route 5 to Olympia and then back up to Forks.

Eleazar and Carmen are sitting in the front, while Kate and Tanya sat in the back. They all had their formal clothes on already and the girl's hair is already done. Instead of the blouses and skirts Carmen had planned on buying, she found all of them nice sundresses. Eleazar wore what was planned.

Tanya had the light pink, silk and floor-length dress with a beige and cassimere sweater and tan, open-toed heels. Kate wore the plaid sundress of yellow and white fabric. It's strapless and she is wearing white flats for shoes. Carmen wore the purple, floor-length gown, with a black shall and black heels. All of them have their hair down.

Eleazar drove the fastest at night, as it is now. Tanya sat with her window open, and the wind blew her curls all around her face. The wedding is tomorrow evening, Eleazar will have them there at the Cullen's house a few minutes before it starts.

Tanya still didn't want to see the wedding. But she did want to see Edward again. She hasn't seen him since he stayed with them for that one week. She'll behave at the wedding, put on a show for Kate, and then flirt with Edward in front of Bella. She thought to herself deviously looking outside with a smirk.

"I really wish Irina would've told us where she was going." Kate mumbled to everyone.

Tanya turned to Kate, "She's fine. She's a big girl and she headstrong. I think she can take care of herself." She tried to reassure her, although she worried for her littlest sister too.

When they came home, the cabin was empty and the fire was out. And there was no note from Irina.

"Maybe you're right." Kate agreed solemnly.

The sun was in the sky when Tanya called Carlisle and asked for directions to their hidden home in Forks.

Eleazar drove up the winding drive that eventually stopped at a three-story and white building. The front yard is filled with cars already parked outside the large garage and on the grass. Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar parked and walked quickly up the front steps and through the open glass door.

The first room was large and beautiful. It was decorated so white and elegantly. Everywhere hanging in garlands are gossamer ribbons. The smell of the flowers was strong and also hung in a canopy. Rounding the corner, they found the seats that are draped over with white satin.

Tanya could see Carlisle waving them over to the front of the chairs. He stood by the front and next to arch overflowing with even more flowers with gossamer. Carlisle wore a black tux and his blond hair is combed back.

The other chairs are already filled as the Denali's make their way up the aisle to their reserved seats up in front. Everyone stared at them in amazement at their beauty. Tanya sat next to Esme in the front row.

Canon D started playing, and Tanya noticed Rosalie at the grand piano. Tanya also noticed Edward standing next to Carlisle. He wore a black tuxedo as well and his hair is tousled nicely. His eyes are the brightest gold Tanya's ever seen, and he's still breath-taking and gorgeous. Tanya bit her lip and turned to look back to the staircase and see Alice make her way down the aisle with a small little bouquet and dressed in a silvery gown that flowed to the ground. Her spikes are pinned down and she looks amazing. As she stopped on the other side of Edward, the piano music shifted and flowed into Wagner's bridal chorus and everybody stood and watched for the bride.

Slowly, a man and bride walked with the slow tempo of the piano. The bride wore a beautiful white, strapless gown. Her dark hair was up and the veil lightly covered her face. But even with the veil, everyone saw the blood rush into her face as she blushed. Her skin was creamy and rosy.

Tanya looked back at Edward. He was smiling so tenderly. She'd never seen him smile like that towards her. Tanya looked to the white carpet, maybe he truly does love her, she thought broken. Tanya was distant during the entire service, until she heard Edward say, "I do." She snapped her eyes up to Edward and Bella.

And then they kissed.

Tanya felt Bella was a little overdramatic with the kiss the way she wrapped herself around Edward.

The crowd applauded around Tanya. Kate nudged Tanya with her elbow hard in her ribcage while still clapping, with a dirty look.

Tanya sighed and started clapping as she looked over at what seemed like the bride's mother with tears flowing down her face like a waterfall, and hugged the bride. Bella and Edward held hands as the bride was hugged by some of the main guests. Esme hugged her and Carlisle did as well.

Kate pulled on Tanya's arm, "Come on, we'll meet her outside at the reception. It's getting crowded in here."

Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar walked through the house and the kitchen to the back door. They passed Jasper and Emmett because they are the ushers of the wedding. Outside, there was a huge white tarp tent that covered the entire area, with white lights twinkling in the trees. The sun is setting as everyone melts into the reception.

The Denali's sit at the table that's closest to the wedding party's table. They sat with Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. But for now, everyone was in a line to congratulate the Bride and Groom. Tanya and Eleazar put their sweaters and purses down at their table and got in line with Kate and Carmen.

As they waited in line, the humans in front of Tanya and Kate were murmuring to each other.

"Who knew that they would actually get married and right out of high school?" A short and curly haired girl said.

"I did, they were always together and…well you know!" The blond-haired boy replied.

The girl snorted, "Well, duh, but it's just weird that they would get married so soon. And Bella got to be with Edward, blah, blah, blah. Predictable. Oh well, I'm glad we're back together, Mike." She grabbed his hand.

Mike looked down at her and squeezed her hand, "Me too, Jess."

As soon as the human couple was out of the way, Tanya grabbed Edward's shoulders and hugged him tightly. She let loose of her hug, but still held on to Edward. "Ah, Edward. I've missed you." She sang.

Edward chuckled and snuck out of her arms to touch her shoulder tenderly and stepped back to look her down, "It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."

Tanya smiled triumphantly, as he complemented her in front of the bride, "So do you."

In a snap, Edward let go of Tanya's shoulder and looked to the bride next to him, "Let me introduce you to my wife." His expression looked like an overly excited boy, seeing the candy store for the first time.

The Denali's all laughed at his expression.

"Tanya, this is my Bella."

Tanya flicked her eyes from Edward to the bride next to him. She was staring back at Tanya with wide eyes with an expression of worry. _Good_, Tanya thought. She looked up and down at Bella as if she were an insect.

Finally, she reached out to take her hand. "Welcome to the family, Bella." She feigned a smile with great practice. She glanced back to Edward and saw his face of disapproval as he read her thoughts. Tanya gave him a careless expression, and then turned back on her fake smile, as she looked back to Bella, who didn't notice a thing. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family, and I _am_ sorry about the, er, recent incident when we did not behave as such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course," Bella said out of breath, "It's so nice to meet you."

Tanya still held Bella's hand and looked to Kate, "The Cullen's are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" She grinned.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Keep the dream alive," She took Bella's hand from Tanya and squeezed it gently, "Welcome, Bella."

Carmen came up closer and put her small hand on top of Kate's. "I'm Carmen, this is Eleazar." She gestured to Eleazar behind her, "We're all so pleased to finally meet you."

"M-me too." Bella stuttered.

Tanya sighed, looking behind her and noticing the wide-eyed humans staring at them in shock. "We'll get to know each other later. We'll have _eons_ of time for that!" Tanya rang a false laugh as she started for their table again. Kate, Carmen and Eleazar followed behind her.

Kate wrapped her arm around Tanya's and whispered in her curls, "See, that wasn't so bad."

"I'm surprised I had the strength to control myself from killing her." She laughed.

Kate smacked Tanya's arm, but giggled with her.

The Denali's sat down at the table. Esme welcomed them and asked them if they liked her home and the wedding so far.

"Oh, it's lovely and very nice." Tanya replied happily.

"Don't you think Bella looks breath-taking?"

Tanya looked over her shoulder to Edward and Bella, they are cutting the huge, white and beautiful wedding cake. "She's an angel."  
Esme smiled a gracious smile, "Alice and I planned the wedding; it turned out amazing!"

Rosalie scowled, "I helped too."

Esme looked to Rosalie, put an arm around Rosalie's shoulders and squeezed her, "Of course you did, gorgeous!" Esme looked to the Denali's, "Rosalie helped design the reception area and tables." She announced proudly.

Tanya looked around the reception area and tables, "Wow, Rosalie, you did an amazing job!"

Rosalie beamed.  
Tanya watched Edward and Bella shove their cake in each other's faces. After that, Kate and Carmen dragged Tanya out on the floor to catch the bouquet with the other single ladies in the crowd. A dark-haired, little, and harmless human girl caught the bouquet.

"Well that was a waste of time." Tanya mumbled to Kate and Carmen.

Kate shoved Tanya's shoulder, "Oh, knock it off, Tan!"

The girls sat down and jumped when Emmett and Jasper started howling.

"Yeah! Whoo, go Edward! Oh, look at Bella blush!" Emmett hollered, winding his arm in the air.

"Yow! Get'r bro!" Jasper cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice.

Edward was under Bella's dress, pulling off her garter with his teeth. Tanya almost gagged.

Everyone laughed at Emmett and Jasper. They laughed harder when they saw Bella blush more.

Edward shot the garter into the crowd of single guys. The blond-haired boy—that was in front of Tanya in line—caught the garter in his face.

Tanya watched Edward and Bella have their first dance as husband and wife. Carmen pulled out a digital camera from her purse and she snapped a few pictures of the two. The canopy of lights made Edward and Bella's skin glow lightly as they twirled around the dance floor. Carmen got a picture of the two kissing gingerly during their dance.

A new song started and the same man, who walked Bella down the aisle, tapped Edward on his shoulder and cut in. Bella's father for sure.

Edward made his way over to Tanya's table, and Tanya held her breath hoping he was coming over to ask to dance with her. She let her breath out heavily when he passed her and continued to Esme on the other side of the table. They danced around Bella and her father on the dance floor like professionals, making Esme laugh enjoyably as Edward made her twirl.

Edward led Esme back to her seat as Alice pulled on his other arm and dragged him on the floor.

Esme sat down and she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up to Carlisle's sweet eyes.

"May I have this dance, ma'am?" Carlisle asked with a hand extended.

Esme smiled as she placed her hand in his. Carlisle guided her to the dance floor.

Eleazar asked Carmen to dance for a couple songs and Kate danced with Jasper while Alice danced with Edward, Charlie and Carlisle.

Tanya sighed and leaned her chin on her upraised hand. She wondered if Edward would dance with her at all tonight. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head in surprise at the sudden touch.

Edward smiled down at her, "Stop wondering and dance with me!"

Tanya smiled and giggled at his command.

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat. His other hand held her back and pulled her close as he guided her to the dance floor. "I'm surprised nobody has asked you to dance yet. You look gorgeous tonight."

Tanya held her left hand on his shoulder as she looked at his beautiful face in the bright lights. "I guess I'm not lucky tonight."

Edward chuckled, "Or maybe they're too insecure to ask you."

"Why would they be insecure?"

"Have you seen yourself tonight?" He chuckled, "Your pink dress matches the tint in your hair." He noted.

Tanya laughed, "Thank you." She sobered, "You know, I really hate to admit this Edward, and I'm not going to admit it out loud." But I'm happy for you. Congratulations, Edward, you have a beautiful wife. She'll be even more gorgeous when she's one of us, she thought quickly, like someone else would read her mind.

Edward sighed contently and kissed Tanya's cheek that seemed like hours to Tanya. She was savoring it. He pulled back and let go of Tanya's right hand and gave her a hug, "Thank you so much, Tanya! Your acceptance is rewarding and thank you for understanding. If it wasn't for you, I would've never had the courage to stay with Bella."

With Tanya's hands on Edward's back and the smile she had on, was because she was in his arms, they both faltered at his last sentence. Her smile dropped to a frown and her nails dug into his back. She was horrified that she was the cause of his and Bella's relationship.

Edward pulled back with a chuckle, "Now you had to have put those two together."

He was referring to the time when he came to visit with them for two days and she talked him into moving back with Carlisle to face his problem; that was one. The other one was the problem, which was resisting her blood, while staying with Bella; that was two. But she didn't know anything about Bella back then. "No, I didn't." Tanya confessed in a growl.

But she silenced and shrugged with a sigh, "I don't care anymore. Seeing you two together, it has me feeling different. Like, it's supposed to be this way." Tanya looked over at the beautiful bride dancing with Carlisle. Bella looked so comfortable with the vampire, like she was already a part of the family. "I guess everything happens for a reason. Maybe I might find my own mate that loves me. I just wish I hadn't spent so many years on you!" Tanya teased with a laugh.

They laughed together. Edward spun Tanya out and wound her back in his arms, "I told you not to waste your time on me, decades ago! When we first met, if you don't remember."

Tanya laughed at him, "You think I would forget the first time we met? You're insane if you really think that. And I wouldn't even think of not wasting my time on you, you're worth a chunk of my dull life."

Edward held Tanya close again and had her rest her head on his shoulder. "You're such a great friend, Tanya." Edward whispered in her ear, with a crooked grin.

The word "friend" stung Tanya a bit, but it didn't linger. It didn't affect her how it used to, years before Bella came along.

Tanya sighed into his neck, "I'm going to miss you, Edward."

"I'm not going anywhere for long, I will be back, soon."

Tanya shook her head, "I meant, I'll miss the old days, even when you didn't feel the same way I felt, they were memorable. And I'm pretty torn up that you aren't eligible anymore." Tanya gave Edward an attractive pout.

Edward patted Tanya's back, "I'm sorry, Tanya."

The song ended, and she could feel Edward start to let go of her.

Tanya gripped Edward around his waist tighter, "One more dance?! Please, that's all I ask!" She pleaded quietly.

Edward felt that it was the least he could do for her right now. "All right, but then I will dance with your sister, Kate. Speaking of sisters, where's Irina? She couldn't make it?"

Tanya still had her head on Edward's shoulder, "I don't know. She left while we were out and she didn't tell us anything as to where she was heading off to."

Edward continued to move slowly to the music and looks around at his guests at the tables or dancing around him. He smiles across the dance floor at Bella and Seth dancing together. Seth is talking away to Bella and they both laugh at something he says. He didn't catch what Seth said because Tanya was humming along with the slow song that played.

Edward edged his way over to where Tanya was sitting and where Kate is waiting now. When the song ends, Tanya lifts her head and hugs Edward, thinking, _I'll miss you_.

Tanya let go and passed Kate to sit down.

Kate walks up to Edward and takes Tanya's place, only Kate isn't going to lean her head on Edward's head on his shoulder. They were never that close.

"It's good to see you, Kate. How are you?" Edward greeted happily as they move more into the crowd of other dancers.

Kate looks around the area, except at Edward, "Well, I'm okay, except for the fact that my little sister, Irina is missing and you teasing my older sister, Tanya." She said negatively.

Edward's forehead furrows, "I'm not teasing Tanya in anyway."

Kate looks up to Edward's eyes, "Yeah, I know. Not now, but ever since we met you. She was so hurt by you. You left her depressed every time you left from a visit. I didn't like it."

"I never meant to hurt Tanya, you know that."

Kate took a deep breath, "Sure, you never mean it, but you still do it." Kate tried to keep it off her mind, so Edward wouldn't know before she did it. "So I overheard you and Tanya, about how she understands now. That's good, let's keep it that way. But ever since you really hurt Tanya, I've always wanted to do this." She felt the electric currents run from her core, through her back and down her right arm, where Edward touched her body.

She had to hold Edward up from hitting the ground, after the shocks went through his body and made his legs go limp.

Edward groaned loudly, "Ow!" He tried to breathe quietly, a pained look on his face.

The song ended, and Kate laughed as she helped Edward stand up straight, "Congratulations on the marriage! Until the next time we see each other, Edward…" She left him standing on the floor.

Edward couldn't feel his feet, but he heard a familiar thought, that made him snarl. He looked over to where he could smell Bella's scent to find her and Mike Newton dancing together. He made his way through the crowd to steal Bella back.

"What was that?" Tanya asked as she saw Kate strut back over to their table, with a smirk on her face.

Kate sat down next to Tanya, "Nothing, I just gave him his wedding gift from me. That's all."

Tanya gaped, "Did you shock him?!" She asked in a whisper.

Kate looked at the dancers, not meeting Tanya's stare. "Maybe."

Tanya groaned.


	7. Finding A New Place

CHAPTER 15

"Right this way, Irina." The woman—human, surprisingly—at the front desk motioned to the back door. She walked with Irina down the hall, staring forward.

Irina stared at the human woman in the corner of her eye, next to her.

The human woman twisted the large knob and pulled with all her strength to open the large wooden door. "Go ahead."

Irina slipped passed her and into the dim-lit room. She has never been to the Volturi's place. Or should she call this their palace? It was big enough to be one.

"Who are you, visitor?" A deep voice asked suddenly, but still warm and welcoming.

Irina looked to the other side of the large room, "Um, I'm Irina. I'm looking for Aro."

A dark figure stood up and glided across the floor to Irina. She remembered from centuries ago who this could be. "I am him." He looked down at Irina and a smile grew on his mouth. "Irina! I remember you now. Your mother was one of the creators of the immortal children."

Irina squeezed her eyes shut and let out her breath in a huff. "Yes; that Irina." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry, does her absence still hurt." Aro apologized.

"'Sting' would be the correct term." Irina corrected, looking Aro in his red eyes.

Aro put a hand on Irina back and guided her to a huge marble table, "Again, I'm sorry. But, you know, rules are rules."

Irina slightly flinched because that's the last words Aro said to her mother before he threw her into the fire to die.

"I'm sure she was a good person. I didn't want to do it." Aro continued without noticing her uncomfortable reaction. Aro pulled a metal chair with velvet padding for the seat, back from the table for Irina to sit.

Irina sat down and let Aro push in the chair to the marble table.

Aro was on the other side of the table in a millisecond. He sat in between two other men in black robes. "Irina, I'm sure you met Caius." He pointed to the white haired man sitting on his right.

How could Irina forget Caius? She narrowed her eyes at Caius' cold glare, and then turned them back on Aro. She nodded.

Aro pointed to his left, "You didn't officially meet my younger brother. This is Marcus."

Marcus looked like Aro, but younger and had darker hair.

Aro folded his hands on the table. "How are you? How have you been?"

Irina sighed, "Bored. It's just been me and my two sisters, plus two new members." She remembered how Eleazar and Carmen had left the Volturi. Should she say that they used to be with the Volturi? Or would that sound like that was teasing? "We've been living up in Alaska for the past century or so. Don't worry," She assured as she saw Aro's concerned expression, "It's not highly populated, so no one notices. We stay in our permanent residence most of the time anyway. The only time we step outside is for buying extra things to keep us entertained, I guess," Irina rang a little laugh, "And of course to hunt."

"Speaking of hunting," Aro started, looking confused at Irina's eyes. "What is the color of your eyes?"

"Gold. Well, they're kind of dull right now." Irina shrugged, "I haven't hunted in the last couple days since I left."

Aro rubbed his chin, "I have a close friend who has the same eye color. His name is Carlisle Cullen."

"I know him. We're very close friends with the Cullens." Irina admitted.

"So you hunt animals too?"

Irina nodded.

Caius grunted in disapproval, "Why would you do that to yourself?" His chin was raised and one eyebrow was slightly raised. He is testing Irina on her answer, and trying to ask with a terrible poker face. Caius wanted Irina to say that it was monstrous and wanted to have a reason to kill her.

Irina knew how to answer his question. She put on her own poker face and made her body relax in the metal chair. "We don't like to kill people. We chose this option as a family to become more merciful to humans."

Caius' face dropped and he rolled his eyes, "Humans do not need mercy. They're just little nutrition packets for us to suck dry."

The statement made Irina cringe, "You were a human once, Caius. Did you think that you were just a packet of blood that didn't need a future or life then?"

Caius slammed his fist on the marble table, making the marble crack where his fist landed.

It made Irina jump and grip the arms of the chair.

"_Don't _bad mouth me!" Caius screamed horrifically.

Irina breathed deeply.

Aro laid a restricting hand on Caius' shoulder, "Brother," He looked back up to Irina, "What brings you here Irina?"

"My mate was killed."

"We cannot bring the dead alive." Marcus said dully.

Irina grinds her teeth, "I know." She rubbed her forehead, "I came to inform you _what_ killed my mate." She emphasized.

"A _'what'?"_ Aro asked bemused, "Not a 'who'?"

Irina nodded slowly.

"Well, what is it?" Caius asked impatiently.

"Werewolves. More than one." Irina finally answered.

The three brothers looked to each other and sat back.

"No such thing. We've defeated the werewolves centuries ago. There are no more." Aro explained softly.

Irina's eyebrows came together in anger, "Then do you want to explain to me how my mate was killed? Because Carlisle himself told me that they killed him."

"Have you seen these werewolves yourself, with your own eyes?" Aro asked softer than Irina's rant.

Irina's face stayed rigid, "Well…no, but—"

"There are no 'buts'!" Caius interrupted, "Either saw you saw them, or not!"

Irina looked from Caius' furious expression to her hands in her lap, "No."

"Per amor dea!" Caius shouted in Italian, with one hand in the air, and angrily sighed.

Aro leaned forward again, "We need visual evidence, from a witness. You can go be our witness and I'll see if it is a real werewolf. Otherwise, it can't be a problem and we can't interfere with it."

Irina sighed, "Okay, but can I just stay here for a couple days until I leave back to America. That reminds me. I also came here to find my place. I was thinking that maybe I could find happiness here, because I sure don't have happiness where I was."

"Won't you miss your sisters? You might not be happy there, but maybe they are happy with you around." Aro said.

"I know they will miss me…but they could visit me here."

Aro nodded. "I'm sure we can fit in another witness. I'll have Angelica introduce you to the other witnesses." He was about to call for her.

Irina stopped him, "Can I hunt first? I'm kind of thirsty." She smiled sheepishly.

Aro turned back to Irina with a sly grin, "I could have Heidi go out and grab you a few humans, if you'd like."

Irina lifted her chin and thought on that one a little bit. But finally she shook her head, "No, I think I'll stick with animals, but thank you."

Aro smiled bigger, "Are you sure?" His red eyes are judgmental.

Irina almost fell for the humans, "No, —I mean, yes, I'm sure!"

Aro and his brothers chuckled. "Alec!"

A small boy walked from the darkness behind Aro. Has he been there the whole time? Were there more back in the darkness? "Yes, master?" The little boy answered kindly.

"Would you please ask Heidi to snag a few humans for our new member of witnesses? Tell her she is very thirsty." Aro ordered the boy.

"Right away, master." And then the boy was gone before Irina could stop him.

"Oh, no, please Aro. I don't want human blood." Irina tried to explain hopelessly.

Aro waved her pleas away, "Don't fret, young one."

"I'm a couple centuries old, I'm not that young." Irina said lightly.

Aro continued without taking in Irina's little comment, "You're not getting the right kind of nutrition from those weak animals. This is good for you."

Irina looked unsure.

"Besides, you'll be living with us now. You should eat like us from now on. You can't expect Heidi to bring in a few bunny rabbits with the humans, can you?" He said with a laugh. The others joined in with his laughing.

Irina bit her lip. The criticism is embarrassing and hurtful, but she is most definitely not going to talk back to the Volturi. She learned her lesson with Caius. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into right now. Irina could feel the power that the Volturi are already putting on her. Not being able to speak for herself, eating differently, and becoming a prisoner from the outside. And most importantly, she would have to be under to control and power of Aro, Caius and Marcus, like the boy. But it's too late to get out of this. Once you make a bargain with the Volturi, there's no way out. How did Eleazar and Carmen get out?

A few minutes later, from the same doors Irina entered through, another woman came in with a body in her arms, two actually.

The gorgeous woman—Heidi—laid the two bodies on the ground next to where Irina sat.

Humans, by the smell of their blood. The humans weren't dead, but sleeping. It is the middle of the night.

Irina swallowed loudly. The itch in her throat was burning as she inhaled the scent of the blood.

"Go ahead, dear." Aro edged, "I know you want them, and I can see it in your eyes."

Irina breathed deeply and bit her lip as her throat burned again. With a shaky hand, Irina reached down and pulled one of the humans up by the collar of his shirt. With her other hand, she held the back of his head. Irina brought her mouth down on the human's neck, pulled her lips back from her teeth and dug them in the soft and warm neck of the human man. She could feel the blood pour from the wound she made with her teeth. As soon as the sweet human blood touched Irina's tongue, she couldn't stop drinking.

Aro started to smile a sinister grin of power.

The human eventually woke up from his slumber and started to scream in pain. His screams woke the female human up. They must have been a couple. She was startled awake and then screamed for him. Heidi held her still.

The human man died as Irina sucked the last of his blood.

Irina dropped the drained man and stood up to pull the screaming and crying female human from Heidi's arms. Irina gripped the female's hair and pulled her head back to arch her neck, so Irina could get at it. She did the same to the female as she did with the male. After she drained this human, Irina looked up to Aro, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

Aro smiled devilishly. "I told you, you needed it."

Irina has never felt so good after she fed since they stopped hunting humans. "I guess I did." She admitted. She could feel the warm blood inside her, it was strengthening her, warming her body and making her feel…not dull like how animal blood used to make her feel, but wired, electrified.

Heidi picked the two lifeless bodies up from the ground and started for the door.

"Thank you, Heidi." Aro said no louder than a regular inside voice, still staring at Irina.

"Mm-hmm," Heidi murmured back, not turning around.

"Now, Demetri." Aro called over his shoulder again.

A man walked slowly from the darkness this time. "Yes?"

"Retrieve Angelica. She needs to help Irina get to know everyone around her." Aro ordered.

"Yes, sir." Demetri turned around and walked back into the darkness, his footsteps still sounded in the large, dark room.

Aro turned back to Irina, "You'll love Angelica. Everyone does, she's an angel." He rejoiced.

A minute went by when Demetri returned with a woman on his arm.

Angelica has black, wavy hair that stopped at her shoulders. She did look like an angel, and her face was just angelic. She has soft eyes, even though the red color made them piercing. When Angelica and Irina looked into each other's eyes, Angelica smiled. It made Irina relax a bit and smile back.

Irina stayed sitting in her chair as Angelica walked to her side with her hands folded in front of her. Angelica looked to Aro with the same smile.

"Ah, Angelica. This is Irina, she'll be joining us as a witness. Won't you be the darling that you are, and help her around the empire?" Aro asked sweetly.

A hiss escaped the darkness behind Aro.

"Hush, Jane." A young boy's voice said in the darkness, near where the little hiss broke out.

Angelica looked cautious to the darkness behind Aro. She seemed like she was trying to be more harmless then she already was. "Yes, Aro." She looked away from Aro and the darkness to the floor. She grabbed Irina's forearm and pulled her out of the metal chair, dragging her back the way she came with Demetri.

CHAPTER 16

Irina and Angelica became good friends through the few weeks. Irina stayed with Angelica and her other friend Adelina. They're room was cramped and in the basement. There aren't many things in their room except for a desk-side table and a few books. They both have twin-sized beds one either side of the room. The room is so small there's only enough room for your legs between the beds.

Irina didn't care. She had more fun just talking to the women than she ever had living with her sisters throughout the centuries. The places and the experiences they've been, and the people they've met were extremely extraordinary to Irina.

Feeding time came more often than what she was used to. Usually, Irina and her sisters fed only when they were really thirsty and their eyes were black. The Volturi on the other hand, feed every time their red eyes are a dull burgundy. So, Heidi brought in humans at the end of every week.

A few witnesses had to come up to the Main Room, that's including Irina and Angelica. They assembled their selves, all twenty-four witnesses on either side of the Volturi's thrones. All twenty-four witnesses stood still as they watch Aro and his brothers monstrously kill five vampires. They broke the law by foolishly letting humans see them arrive from the oceans in a sunny environment.

Must be newborns, not a few years old, Irina thought at the scattered remaining of the five vampires.

On the way out with all the other witnesses, Irina noticed that human receptionist at the front desk again. The human woman is talking on her phone. Irina figured maybe she should call Tanya and Kate, let them know that she was fine at least.

"Can you make sure that it's a private call, please?" Irina told the human woman, holding the phone to her ear.

The human receptionist dialed three buttons and turned the phone to Irina.

Irina dialed the rest of Tanya's home phone number.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?" Irina identified Tanya's voice asking nervously; rambling.

Irina had her mouth open, but nothing was coming out. She didn't know what to say. Of course Irina wanted to reassure her worried older sister, but then if she started talking about how she is right now, then she might say too much. But she had to try and keep her mind clear and certain. "Tanya."

"Irina…?" Tanya's voice questioned softly.

Irina nodded, "Yeah. How've you been?"

"Oh, my god! Irina! You've made me and your sister, Kate worried to death, hypothetically of course. But still…Where are you! You better tell me, or so help me—"

"Well, Tanya, I have been just fine. Please don't worry about me, and don't worry about where I am. I chose to live—" Irina stopped herself. She was going too far and saying too much. "I'll talk to you again in the future, but I'm not sure when. Goodbye, sister."

Irina hung up the phone on the mahogany desk.

"Irina! Irina!" Tanya screamed into the phone in her kitchen. "IRINA!"

The dial tone rang in Tanya's ear.

Kate was sitting on the counter next to her, her expression in a mess.

"Damn it!" Tanya slammed the phone down on the receiver.

Kate slid off the counter; her face hopeless, "Well, where is she?"

Tanya squeezed her eyes shut and kept them shut as she turned around to face Kate. She shook her head as she looked up to Kate's dead eyes with her own dull eyes. "She didn't tell me."

Kate put a hand on her down-turned mouth. Her eyes tightened, "What is wrong with her?"

Tanya pinched the bridge of her nose with her perfect, white fingers and closed her eyes again. "What do you think, Kate? Her mate was killed, she never does anything with us, and Irina isn't the same person that she used to be. She's damaged in so many ways."

Kate leaned against the wall next to Tanya, "Yeah, I remember back when mother was still in our lives, Irina was the one who convinced us to always stay together…as a _family,_ and she never wanted us to separate. But now she's the one who's gone and left _us_. That's what angers me, she thinks she can just leave us and not tell us where she left or when she's coming back!"

"If, she's coming back…" Tanya noted.

Kate looked at Tanya with her eyebrows up in concern, "What?" She asked, barely a whisper.

Tanya nodded, "Irina said that she'll talk to us again in the future, but she didn't know when. Talk, not see. She'll call, but not see us in person."

Kate tilted her head back and hit it against the wall hard. "Ugh, Irina…Fine, the next time she calls, I'm talking to her. You're not getting enough information out of her."

Tanya put her hand up and dropped it to her thigh, and walked in the living room.

"Who was that?" Angelica asked as Irina walked back to their little group, traveling back to their rooms.

Irina shrugged, "Um, just my sisters. I had to tell them that I'm okay. I never told them I was joining the Volturi."

Adelina frowned, "Good, you shouldn't tell them."

Irina's eyebrows drew down at Adelina, "Why shouldn't I?"

The frown Adelina wore ceased and had turned into a neutral expression, "It just brings problems here if you have outside family or relationships. Enough said."

"I don't think that was enough said."

"Well, sometimes the outside family or relationships don't like that you're in here and want you out…and they try to get you out. It makes the Volturi angry and they get defensive. And sometimes the outsiders…die." Adelina gave a light, one shoulder shrug, "I don't think that's what you would want to happen."

Irina looked down at the cement ground, her sisters faces swimming in her head and behind her eyelids. "You're right; I don't want that to happen."

CHAPTER 17

The ancient, wooden door opened with a swing.

Irina and Angelica look up to the door where Demetri stood with his hand on the door knob.

"Aro wants to speak to you about your scheduled trip." Demetri mumbles quickly and leans against the door frame, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, Demetri!" Adelina rejoiced, sitting in the corner on her small bed with her long skinny legs folded. "How's the light up there?" She joked.

"Great, it's too bad you can't enjoy it like the rest of us Guards." Demetri raised his eyebrows as he looked around the dark, cement room. "But you're not worthy of that, are you?" His red eyes stayed on Adelina.

Adelina shook her thin, bronze hair, "You don't have to be snooty about it." Her British accent is thick.

Irina stood up and hugged Angelina and Adelina before stepping past Demetri in the small doorway. She knew she was going to be leaving after she talks to Aro.

Demetri didn't move from his stop and made Irina brush up against his body as she past him. He watched Irina with a smile. When Irina was out of the room and starts to walk down the hall, Demetri looked back at Angelica and Adelina's suspicious expressions with a glare, and slammed the wooden door shut behind him.

He caught up with Irina in a flash. They both walked quickly side by side in the pitch black hall. "So where are you going exactly?" He asked in a low, but sensitive voice.

Irina stared at the ground before her, with no expression. "That's none of your business."

Demetri smiled and glanced over at Irina, "I'll just follow you anyway."

Irina pursed her lips and her eyes scrunched, "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're so pretty and you kind of interest me." Demetri said with a wink.

Irina rolled her eyes, "Uh, thank you…I guess."

"No problem there."

Irina looked over at Demetri's smile. She flinched and yanked her hand away when Demetri tried grabbing it. "No, no, no, no."

Demetri looked hurt, "What's the problem, gorgeous?"

Irina locked her hands together behind her back and looked at her feet as they turned a sharp corner. "I'm…still not ready for another mate…after my first one was killed."

"Well, I'm not looking for a mate," Demetri attempted to touch her arm, "I just want to…"

Irina thrashed from Demetri's touch, "No!" Her voice grew louder. "I told you I'm not ready!"

In an instant, Demetri violently slammed Irina into the cement wall, one arm against her neck, while the other grabbed one of Irina's arms. "I really don't care if you are ready!"

Gasping in shock, Irina bared her teeth and with her free arm gripped Demetri's arm that was pressing her against the wall hard. "Get off me!" She struggled to get out of her throat. With her hand on his arm, she tried prying his hard, muscular forearm off her chest and neck.

It was no luck because he is too strong right now. Irina could see it in his bright crimson eyes. Demetri's had his white teeth bared as his other hand groped down her side and gripped her hip and down her thigh. His mouth moved to Irina's ear, "I just want to mess around." He breathed quietly.

Irina was able to bite down on his wrist in a quick movement and made Demetri to loosen his pressure on her neck.

Demetri stumbled back a half step and cursed at Irina. Irina braced herself against the wall when Demetri charged back at throat. Irina closed her eyes tightly, anticipating the strong hands that will squeeze her neck. But nothing came, and nothing touched her. She felt a whoosh of air that passed her and a thud, and then now groans of pain. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around her.

Demetri was on the ground in front of her, at her feet cringing and twitching. He was groaning in pain.

Irina looked around and found Jane standing a few feet away from the both of them. She is staring at Demetri in disgust.

"You unfaithful, twit!" Jane's high and furious voice was lethal in a hiss. She stepped closer removing the hood of her black robe, and stared down more threatening. And then Jane kicked Demetri without a warning.

Demetri yelped in pain and cringed more, holding his rib cage.

Jane's eyes shifted from Demetri to Irina in a blink. Irina flinched into the wall, waiting for the pain. "Come on, Irina." She sounded helpful, but that could have been Irina's mind playing with her.

Irina relaxed and followed after Jane's quick and fast step down the dark hallway and up the stairs to the main meeting room.

"It's time for your journey back to America, Irina." Aro said standing up.

Irina stepped closer, "Is it time, already? It feels like I just got here." She forced out a little chuckle. She didn't want to go back to Washington, and she didn't want to see her family nor her extended family.

"Yes, it does seem so. But it has actually been four weeks. We gave you some time to rebuild yourself here. Now it's your turn to bring us your proof of the werewolves that killed your mate." Aro gestured and then linked his fingers together in front of him.

Irina scrunched her eyes innocently with a smile, "What was going to be my proof again and how was I going to get it?"

"Your evidence is the werewolves." Caius said each word deliberately and sharp. "You're going to get it by seeing it."

Aro looked to Caius beside him embarrassed and then turned back to Irina, "And then come back and I will see it in your thoughts."

Irina regretted asking the question, but she needed it for the trip. She left right away and in a rush without saying goodbye to Angelica and Adelina.


End file.
